Ghostland
by frasek06
Summary: Inspired by Zombieland. Sam leaves on a holiday with her parents just before a outbreak of a ghost virus hits Amity Park. When the virus turns everyone into zombie like creatures will Sams friends be normal or will they all be infected? After PP, DxS
1. Leaving

**Hi hope you like this story! I dont own Danny Phantom or any characters. I got a 3 on my essay (which is like a B in america) Its okay I guess but I want to get a 1 or 2 (an A) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I see this being a very long fic :) I love writing!**

**Chapter 1: Leaving.**

**DIARY ENTRY 6/7/07**

Dear Diary.

Its me Sam, me and my parents are going to New York for a few weeks! The only reason I think they want me away from Amity Park is since I am dating Danny (Yippee). Im going to miss him but its not Im not going to see him again. Im so happy Danny loves me too. Anyway Danny is outside waiting for me to say goodbye. Im bringing my diary to New York.

From

Sam xx.

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

Sam looked out the window, Danny was standing grinning at her. Sam watched as Danny turned ghost and flew up to her. Sam wrapped her arms round Dannys chest as she nuzzled his neck. "Im going in 10 minutes" Sam whispered, as her nose touched Dannys.

"Im going to miss you." Danny said, kissing Sam on the lips. Sams heart raced and she kissed back and held Danny tighter.

"Im going to miss you too!" Sam said, moving her hands to his hair as she played with it.

"Sam! We have to go!" shouted Sams mother. Sam pulled herself away from Danny. Sam looked into his blue eyes one more time.

"Better go ghost boy." Sam said, kissing him one more time.

"See you in a few weeks." Danny said, before flying away. Sam picked up a suitcase and bag and ran downstairs. Sam ran out the door to the car and put her suitcase and bag in the boot. Her parents not far behind. "Hi Sam" whispered someone in her ear.

"Danny!" Sam whispered, wanting to punch him if she knew were he was hiding.

"I better go bye!" Danny whispered, Sam felt him kiss her on the cheek before he left. Sam looked out the window to see Danny in ghost form waving goodbye. Sam blushed.

Sam watched the passing cars. It was going to be a long ride. "How long do you think it will be until we New York." Sam asked, trying to sleep.

"A while." Sams mom said, laying back on the chair. Sam closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

**SAMS DREAM!**

(Dream based on parts of Phantom planet) Sam handed Danny the ring. Danny looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Its the ring you were going to give Valerie, you asked me to hold it remember?" Sam said, looking into his eyes before adding "Something tells me it was really meant for me." Sam said flipping it over to show the words "Sam" Engraved inside. Danny looked down at the ring. Sam looked up at him before saying "Take it with you but promise to bring it back, if you promise then I know Il see you again."

"If we make it through this." Danny said, nervously.

"When we make it through this." Sam interrupted, her voice sounding stern.

"Right, When we make it through this I..I have a few things I need to talk to you about." Danny said, looking at Sams violet eyes.

"I think Id be willing to listen and no matter how this thing ends this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit" Sam said, holding Dannys hands stomach height.

"Me neither I..." Danny began to say, looking down at the ground. Sam kissed him on the cheek. Dannys eyes widened at her lips making contact with his cheek. Sam looked down at the snow. Danny looked at Sam before cupping his hand on her chin as they both tilted there heads for there first real kiss. Dannys hands moved to Sams hair as there kissed felt like it lasted years. Slowly they pulled away eyes closed. Both opening there eye lids at the same time before both smiling.

"Wow, Remind me to save the world more often." Danny said, a smile glued onto his face.

"Go." Sam said smoothly, as she watched Danny fly into the plane like object. Sam smiled as she waved goodbye to Danny. Making a small smile grow on Dannys face. Sam smiled as she hoped what she had just done wasn't a dream. Sam smiled as she wanted to scream "YES!" but held it back and met Jazz and the others in the station.

**OUTSIDE THE DREAM!**

"Sam, we're here." Sam mom said, shaking Sam. Sam smiled as she looked at the lights on the buildings. Sam pulled her bag and suitcase out the car and went into the hotel with her parents.

**DIARY ENTRY 7/6/07**

Dear Diary

Today we made it to the hotel. I had a great dream..Well memory. It was when me and Danny had a our first real kiss! I loved it! Anyway I've been missing him already! I wonder if he is missing me? I need to get some sleep now anyway! I brought some ghost equipment just in case! You can't be too careful these days especially if your dating a target to most ghosts in the ghost zone.

Sam xx

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be out in the next week! Thanks for reading!**


	2. A problem rises

**Mega tired! Watching Pearl Harbour and the guy who does Danny Fenton/Danny Phantoms voice is in it :D I was like "Ahhh" lol He was only in it for like a few seconds but still It was awesome he plays a nevous doctor (Might use that in this fic or another) One of the main characters are called Danny its so funny! I got removable braces and its so weird :D ****Yay! Also *sigh* I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR SAM AND DANNY WOULD HAVE BEEN DATING BY THE FIRST SEASON lol. I might be gliding a glider on tuesday! I get to miss school for it if I do get to go I will tell you because I am scared of heights so it will be fun to see what happens but I want to fly like Danny Phantom :D lolz!**

DIARY ENTRY 8/7/07

Dear diary

Its 2am here writing this earlier so I don't have to later (Im getting as lazy as Tucker). Anyway Im going back to sleep after writing this because I really need my sleep. Omg I am missing my ghost boy already! I will have to call him tomorrow I wonder what time it is in Amity Park? Still I wont call him until tomorrow! Anyway Its getting late (or early?) Im going to bed. Good night!

Sam xx

END OF DIARY ENTRY.

Sam lay in her bed. Her mind wondering about Danny, her eyes kept looking at her phone. Sam held herself back and went sleep.

"Oh no!" Sams mother said, watching the news. Her heart racing her hands shaking. "Sam!" she shouted, hoping her daughter had heard.

"Yeah mom?" Sam answered, entering the room immediately noticed the sheer horror on her mothers faces. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, becoming worried. Her mom pointed to the TV.

ON THE TV

"BREAKING NEWS" said Lance. "Amity Park has been placed under quarantine because of a strange ghost virus that has plagued the town. All the citizens have been barricaded into there own town along with the well known Danny Phantom." Tiffany joined as she said "We now go live to FentonWorks to see if they know anything about it." The camera panned to FentonWorks.

Danny stood at the door looking nervous before saying "Our family think this maybe is a ghost virus but right now its not been confirmed. People bitten by someone with a virus are now being treated at the hospital you become pale and your eyes turn a sick green colour and foam from the mouth. Some of the victims have began biting people and given them the virus. If you see anyone who has green eyes and pale white skin avoid them at all costs!". Danny walked into his home. The camera went back to the studio.

"30 people have been found with the virus so far. If you see anyone foaming from the mouth call 911 immediately right Lance?." Tiffany said, her facial expression looking calm all the time she spoke.

"That's right Tiffany. That is Amity Park news and check back tomorrow." Lance said.

END OF TV BROADCAST THING

The screen turned into static again. Sam looked shocked. "A virus?" Sam said, her heart racing anyone she knew could have it. Sam looked at her parents as she said "What are we doing today?" trying to avoid thinking about Amity Park.

"I don't know, come on we will go a walk." Sams dad said, putting a hand on his daughters shoulder. Sam smiled as she followed her parents to the door. The cold felt good on Sams face as she kept walking. Sam quickly took her phone out and scrolled down the phonebook until she reached "Danny 3" as she pressed the "Call" button.

Sam waited a few intense moments before someone picked up. "Hello? Sam is that you?" Danny asked, Sam felt her heart fluttered.

"Yeah its Sam what happened?" Sam asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I dont know. I think a ghost started a virus." Danny said, his voice a bit shaky.

"Whos been infected and whats Tucker doing?" Sam asked, not trying to sound too worried.

"I dont know anyone who has been infected Sam. Tucker is doing a good job keeping the town relaxed." Danny said, his voice sounding normal again.

"Give him my best, How are you?" Sam said, looking round just noticing she was in Central Park.

"Good a bit worried though." Danny said, being fully honest.

"Your Danny Phantom how can you be worried!" Sam said, in a playful tone.

"You always know what to say Sam." Danny said, his voice sounding a bit brighter.

"I love you." Sam said, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"I love you more." Danny said, in a playful tone. "I got to go. Call me tomorrow!" Danny said.

Sam grinned "Bye ghost boy!" Sam said, in a joking tone. After a long goodbye and many "I love you mores" later Sam closed her phone shut.

"You really like him dont you?" Sams dad said, smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah, I love him dad" Sam said, walking closer her dad and mom.

DIARY ENTRY 8/7/07 SECOND ENTRY FOR TODAY

Dear Diary

Im hoping Amity Park gets better. Im worried for them. I mean a ghost virus? Vlad gave us ecto acney so it is possible. Vlad..I wonder where that old fruitloop is these days? Anyway its late here Im going to bed now. Night

Sam xxx

**I am soo tired! lol joke I am soo hyper D: Oh no its th battle of Pearl Harbour D: Panic...Wait I know what happens...Oh...fail...lol...thats alot of planes.. Lol therer was a missile that fell in the ship and all the sailors were like "RUN FOR IT!" Its so sad though :'( cause its true and based on true events. David (the actor who does Dannys voice) is about to come on so I am going to watch it! Hope you enjoyed chapter!**


	3. More problems

**I HATE SNOW :( The gliding might be cancelled :'( Is so I am going outside with a flamethower to destroy this snow! :L School might now be on tomorrow but I want it to because there I need to practise the pieces for the concert (Harp and Clarinet) and I really dont want school to be cancelled (wow thats new lol) If so you will hear me ranting about it tomorrow. I am listening to some awesome music. I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ZOMBIELAND! Also I am planning to make a kind of cross over of the episode from American Dragon: Homecoming. The idea would be there is a ruin in the ghostzone which contains a never before seen wishing cup. When Valarie goes in and gets it Danny races Valerie to the human world to prevent her wish of destroying all ghosts. Will Danny be able to prevent this disaster or will Valerie get her wish? :D does that sound good? :D I will write it maybe...I will add it to the list. Anyway onto the story! I dont have any plans for Vlad to come back but I might be able to get him in somewhere. Enjoy the fic guys. Snows cold. **

DIARY ENTRY 9/7/07

Dear Diary

Last night was weird. I barely slept worried about Danny and Tucker. Im hoping Tuckers taking care of it. Its going to be a stressful time for him. Anyway I am off to check the news. Luckily my parents asked to get Amity Park news on a channel on our TV. Anyway I am going to check what's been going on since last time.

Sam xx

END OF DIARY ENTRY

Sam smiled at her diary but quickly remembering the task at hand. Sam went over to the television and pressed the channel for Amity Park news but it was blank. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Mom is the TV working okay in your room?" Sam asked, hoping it was a minor malfunction with hers.

"No! We can't get Amity Park news!" Sams mom shouted, her voice sounding shaky. Sam had an idea. Sam looked in her pocket and pulled out her phone and called Tucker.

"Hello? Sam is that you!" Tucker asked, his voice sounding weak.

"Yes its Sam, Why can't we get Amity Park news!" Sam said, hoping Tucker knew.

"They have cut all media connections from the town. No radio stations or TV stations are getting out of Amity Park! They are isolating us all!" Tucker said, his voice sounding hysterical.

"Why can I call you then?" Sam asked, her face pale as Dannys in ghost form.

"That will be cut of soon. Listen Sam put your phone against the TV I will try to hack in the satellite and give you a connection for your room. Sam watched carefully as her TV became fuzzy and then completely clear.

"Thanks Tucker!" Sam said, smiling at Tuckers success.

"Sam the odds are your phone will be cut off from the town soon. Also that hack will be overpowered and you will lose signal again. This should hopefully be okay for a few days but just incase this is our last call. Your my best friend and that will NEVER change." Tucker said, Sam felt her heart become heavy.

"You too Tucker." Sam said, after a quick goodbye Sam closed her phone and pulled her attention the the TV.

TV NEWS REPORT

"This is Lance Thunder with the news." Lance said, shuffling some papers. "Amity Park has been cut off from the outside world as the virus seams to be spreading. The virus has tripled the last number. Around 100 people have contracted the virus. Some people say they are showing ghost behavior and attacking anyone by biting. Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom and his family have been researching into the illness and are trying to solve the virus and find a cure but so far nothing. The people who have contacted the virus are being put in an isolated building to prevent spreading. The attacks are becoming more vicious and dangerous. Two people have been pronounced dead because of loss of blood after being bit by someone infected. People have tried to stop them by attempting to kill the victims but have only been injured. We are now going to Tiffany" Lance said, looking calm.

The camera turned to a ginger haired woman. "Hi Tiffany here. I am outside the isolated area where the victims of the illness are." Suddenly a grey haired old woman walked up to Tiffany. The old woman's mouth was foaming her face was pale. "How are you coping?" Tiffany asked the old woman. The old woman lunged at Tiffany biting her arm. Tiffany screamed as she grabbed her injured arm. Suddenly Danny in ghost form grabbed the old woman and pinned her to the ground.

"Run!" Danny yelled to the camera man. Who dropped the camera and fled. "Listen I don't want to hurt you." Danny said, at the snapping old lady. Danny said "Sorry." before blasting her with an ecto blast. "Ecto Blasts knock them unconscious for 24 hours. Bullets don't do anything to the infected." Danny said, in the camera. His face pale and sweaty. Danny walked over to Tiffany who was panicking. Danny picked her arm up like it was a fragile rose as he looked at the bite mark. "That's going to be infected." Danny said, his voice filled with sorrow for the news reporter "Im sorry" Danny said, at the sobbing reporter.

Lances face was in shock as he shook his head "That's all from Amity Park news tonight." Lance said before the news went on loop.

END OF NEWS REPORT

Sam dropped her phone but quickly picked it up again. Her palms sweating as she found Dannys number on her phone. A long intense ring echoed in Sams ear. "Hello?" Danny said, Sam sighed in relief.

"Danny did Tucker tell you?" Sam asked, her heart racing.

"Yeah. Sam incase we don't have long to talk I need to say something to you.. I love you Sam Manson. I will never stop loving you I promise with all my soul." Danny said, Sam felt tears rolling down her cheek and landing on her soft bed..

"I love you Daniel James Fenton and I promise I will see you again." Sam said, desperate to kiss her lover but obviously couldn't.

"Sam. Ecto blasts are the only thing that damage and that only knocks them out for 24 hours. Sam the news reporters are wrong the people who contract the virus aren't their self. Sam its like that movie Zombieland! The human inside doesn't know what there doing. When someone contracts the virus its almost like they are overshadowed. I think a ghost might be behind this but my parents are still working on the ghost portal so I don't know how they are getting in!" Danny said, his voice sounding serious.

"Danny! Vlads portal!" Sam yelled, remembering Vlad had a portal which could possibly still be open.

"Your right! Sam your a genius! Keep an eye on the TV hopefully I can fix this! I love you Samantha" Danny said, in a playful tone.

"Bye Daniel love you too" Sam said, hoping to annoy Danny.

"I love you more." Danny said, before both teens hung up.

DIARY ENTRY 9/7/07

Dear Diary

Im planning to go to Amity Park. My parents on the other hand wont be so happy. I just hate standing on the side line watching Danny and Tucker fight this there self. My parents will kill me if I tell them. Another thing there going to mad at is what I brought I brought loads of ecto weapons LOL hope they don't find them. My parents are going to kill me. I overpack I know especially since ghost activity is only high in Amity Park but you can be never too careful.

Sam xx.

END OF DIARY ENTRY

**Yes in all my fics Dannys middle name has always been James (Cause its awesome) and suits him. Anyway I have a few other fics I might update today and I might write another chapter for this today if i get time! Its that or play Call of Duty Black Ops...I dont know its so hard! My friend who is playing it is swearing her head off :L silly Laura. There was a camper as she yelling at him I was like "They cant hear you." lol Anyway bye for now guys!**


	4. Even more problems!

**Hello people! I am getting these fics done as quick as I can but It is CHRISTMAS soon :D cant wait! I want a pony and a kitten and Danny Phanton to have another season lol but we all know that will never happen. :( I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM I found out about a gift my mum has got me and my friend Laura a ride in a helicopter for 5 minutes :D I cant wait I am going to get pictures so it might be my (or my sisters) new profile picture! **

**

* * *

**

**DIARY ENTRY 12/7/07**

Dear Diary

Sorry I haven't wrote for three days. Nothing has really happened. I am still calling Danny every night and he said that its okay in Amity. I don't believe a word he says though (LOL). Tucker told me that I might have a day or two until the phone and TV cut off. Im worried but until that happens I will keep calling them. Danny said his family are okay for now. The victims are still being crammed into that isolation place. Hopefully they will find a cure and this can be forgotten about.

Sam xx

**END OF ENTRY.**

Sam looked up with worried eyes as she turned her TV on. Her heart racing. Suddenly the words BREAKING NEWS flashed on the TV. Sam gasped.

**NEWS REPORT.**

"Hi its Lance Thunder. Today will be our last broadcast. Breaking news as the victims have escaped and are attacking anyone who hasn't been infected. The only thing affecting them are the ecto blasters." Lance said, his facial expression showed pure fear. "That's it until this is over." Lance said, the screen went black.

**END OF NEWS REPORT**

Sam looked in shock as she pulled out her phone and called Danny.

"Hello?" Danny yelled, into his phone screaming in the back round.

"Danny? Its Sam what's going on?" Sam said, her voice sounding strained.

"They got out Sam. There turning everyone in to ghost zombies!" Danny said, his voice sounding quick and stressed. "Sam I love you." Danny said, as a loud blast sound could be heard as the phone cut off.

"Danny? DANNY!" Sam yelled, but no response. Sam panicked but there still was no answer. Sam dropped her phone. Sam felt her heart tare into two. "Danny?" whispered before sobbing. Sams mom and dad comforted there daughter. Sams father switched the TV channel onto the news.

The news reporter said "Welcome to New York news. In the news today Amity Park a local town infected by a ghost virus have been giving food supplies along with many essentials." Sam threw a pillow at the TV braking into tears again. Sams mother gave her father a look as he switched off the TV. Sam sat in her dads lap as she quietly sobbed. Knowing she couldn't call Danny again. Danny possibly even being infected or worse. Sam didnt want to think about it. Sam went into the bathroom in the hotel and washed her face. Sam noticed her diary hiding in the corner of her bag. Sam smiled a little as she walked over to her diary and pulled the black pen. The black pen had a violet line down the side with the words "Sam Manson." on the side. Sam wiped the tears away as she began to write shakily.

**12/7/07 DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

Danny might be dead. I don't know what to do or say. My heart is telling me to go to Amity Park and find him. I know it sounds mad but I think he is alive. If this gets worse I am going to go. I promised Danny I would see him again and I keep my promises.

Sam xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

**

* * *

**

I learnt about the lines ^ :D. Yay! Just in case you noticed yes the pen is from a second chance and Shadow might appear...maybe. I had to get the perfect gift for my friend and then I found a little big planet sack person. I love Lbp and zombie killing (lol from call of duty) Anyway I am going to get on with the other fics.


	5. Even more problems come!

**ITS CHRISTMAS!...TOMORROW! So excited might be getting a laptop so I can write these more! I am so excitied MERRY CHRISTMAS! Incase you read this a day after I put this chapter up! As you can guess I am not writing fic tomorrow as it is Christmas but after boxing day is over I should be writing more again! I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR GHOSTLAND! I dont think I have been saying that on the other fics :/ my bad lol. I have a prank set up for a friend. I got a keyring (which is really awesome!) and I have put it in this really big box! So he thinks I have got him something really big. Anyway on with the story and if you have an account and some time please review after. There like cookies to me the more I get the happier I will be and the less chance I will kill Danny or turn Danny into a zombie in this fic *evil laugh*. Im joking...or am I?**

**

* * *

**

**19/7/07 DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

It has been a week since I lost contact with Amity Park. I don't know what's happening now. Im scared and heart broken. I sit in the shower and wonder if I should return. I miss Danny. I miss is soft gentle voice. I miss his black raven hair and the softness of his hair. Most of all I miss his baby blue eyes, I miss him full stop. I can't stop thinking about him or Tucker. I promised to see him again and I will.

Sam xx

**END OF ENTRY**

Sam sat on her bed in the hotel. Trying to keep her mind off Danny. She put the news on to see what other lies they had been spreading. Sam flicked to the news as it flashed in red "Emergency" Sams heart sped up.

**NEWS REPORT.**

"Hello this is Mrs... Fraser. Amity Parks plague has leaked through the barriers and the virus is now spreading all over America. All transport has been stopped to stop the spreading." said Mrs... Fraser.

**END OF OF REPORT**

Sams heart raced quickly. A small smile broke onto her face, hoping Danny would come and find her but quickly faded remembering what happened on the phone. "Sam!" Sams mother said, running to her daughter. Sam hugged her mother tight.

"How fast is it spreading?" Sam asked, shaking. Her mother hugged her as she wiped away her daughters tears.

"Fast." her father replied, packing some bags. "We have to find a hiding place in the next few days. As soon as it reaches hear we have to hide." Sam nodded noticing were she got her leadership from. Sam got up helped her parents pack.

"Sam dear, find out all you can about the virus." Sams mother said, packing cans into a bag. Sam nodded before checking her old texts on her phone from Tucker and Danny for information. Sam scrolled down as she noted the in her diary.

"Mom. I also brought weapons...just Incase." Sam said, hiding knowing her parents were going to be angry at her.

"YOU WHAT. Samantha when everything is back to normal you are grounded!" Sams mom said, noticing Sam pulling out weapons, placed ammo in them.

"I got enough for us all." Sam said, smiling at a wrist ray. "Memories." Sam whispered, pulling out a few Fenton thermos that were black and purple. Danny customized them for Sam. Sam wiped a tear away before placing them in bags.

"We need to keep our strength up and energy for this. I want everyone to go to bed at 6pm. We will need all our strength to face these monsters." Sams dad said, knowing the humans who caught it were like zombies. Sam went to her room in the hotel to sleep. It was early but Sam wanted to be happy and the only place to be happy was in her dreams.

**SAMS DREAM!**

Danny held Sam as he flew through the sky. The sun just set. Sam hugged Dannys warm chest. Danny smiled as he held Sam tighter before landing. Sam looked at Danny his green eyes turning blue. His blue eyes pierced her soul. "I love you." Danny said, hugging Sam tight on the hill were they shared there second kiss on weeks ago.

"I wish we could stay here forever." Sam said, looking at the moon which was rising. Danny placed a hand on Sams shoulder. "I love you Danny." Sam said, kissing her boyfriend. His lips like velvet on hers. Sam hugged Dannys chest as there kiss broke.

"I know." Danny said, before his skin went white, his eyes red, foam beginning to come out of his mouth.

**SAM OUT OF DREAM**

Sam panted. Her first nightmare with Danny in it. Sam shook her head. Noticing her diary in lengths reach Sam lifted it up and took her black pen out her pocket.

**DIARY ENTRY 19/7/07**

Dear Diary.

My first nightmare with Danny in it. Im even more scared than before. What if he is gone? What if I never see him again? What about Tucker? Jazz? Everyone? Im really scared. My dad is right for once. I need to rest. I need to be ready for this.

Sam

X

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

**

* * *

**

Lol christmas... Its 11am and I am finished another chapter! I just had some cookies (yum) There is a Danny Phantom on Christmas day so it might be the christmas special (fingers crossed) I am going to watch the Christmas special today! Cant wait. My favourite ep. Anyway have a great day or night!


	6. Even more problems come to Sam!

**Did you know Boxing day is the Box Ghosts favourite time of the year? Got a new Ipod! Its so cool**. **My granparents street was evatuated because of a gas leak and they decided to come up here. My gran put her glasses on to see what I was doing :L She is so nosy! I went onto facebook to confuse her and it worked! lol I read one of my reviews about this giving someone a nightmare on Christmas day and I would like to say sorry again! It will become more scary though D: Zombies will be coming very soon and I will need to tell you about a character that will be coming in this fic. They have been in one of my fics and no its not Laura; Vlads daughter! I will leave you with that little hint.**

**

* * *

****8/8/07 DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary.

The virus has spread all round the world. I don't know what to do, We are in the basement of the hotel with a bunch of random people. I want to go to Amity Park but my parents think its too risky. Im hoping I get to leave. Danny might be alive. I mean he could have fought off the ghosts..Couldn't he? When was the last time I wrote in this diary anyway?

Sam x

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

Sam sighed. Closing her book again. "Honey? Are you okay?" Sams mom asked, placing a comforting hand on her broad shoulder.

"Yeah." Sam lied, her heart torn worried for her lover and friend. Sam looked at the window. Sam fiddled with the ecto wrist ray that was strapped gently on her soft wrist. She was the only one with it on. A sudden bang made Sam jump. A male in his mid thirties crawled in the window. Everyone gasped or screamed as foam expelled from his cold lips of the man. His eyes red almost ghost like. Sam gasped as he began attacking. Sam began to shake wildly attempting to get the ray working and with avail she hit the man. Sam looked in shock at the unconscious form. Sam looked round as she asked "Has anyone been bit?".

"Me" said a group of people. Sam gasped at the bite marks. Both of her parents had been bit. Sam began to let tears roll down her cheek. "Honey you have to go to Amity Park. There might be a cure." Sams mom said, holding were she was bit.

"No. Not without you!" Sam said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You have to!" Sams dad said, looking at his daughter with pleading eyes. Sam nodded as she opened her small duffel bag. Sam found a hidden spot as she got changed. Sam changed her skirt and jeans for a a black pair of trousers and combat boots. Sam pulled out a belt. The belt held an ecto pistol, a few Fenton flashbangs, a few ecto grenades and a small pouch. Sam lifted her small duffel bag and pulled out an ecto assault riffle and placed it on her back. In Sams hand she held a ecto machine gun.

Sam left the hotel. Her eyes watching for any movement. Sam held her gun tight. Her ecto rays glowing a eerie glow. (The ecto rays had been improved so that the wearer could control the rays with there thoughts). Sam looked at a dumpster and hid in it. "I will head off tomorrow." Sam whispered. Looking at her diary.

**DIARY ENTRY 8/8/07**

Dear diary.

This entry will be about the rules and information about these monsters.

Im going to start with the rules of surviving this hell hole.

1. Watch your back at all times!

2. When ever you get the chance load your guns up.

3. Keep an eye out for the infected.

4. Don't feel anything for the infected.

5. Try to find other non infected.

6. (This breaks my heart to say) Forget about family focus on target.

7. Research wise, an ecto blast is the only thing that harms the infected and only for 24

hours.

8. Pray. I might not be religious but this is something that gives anyone hope.

9. Avoid making noise. It attracts them.

10. If bitten your screwed.

Right now these are my rules and I will keep to them. Okay now for the weapons.

1. 20 ecto grenades.

2. 15 Fenton flashbangs.

3. 2 ecto assault riffles.

4. 4 ecto bazookas.

5. 6 ecto pistols.

6. A heck load of ammo.

7. 6 Ecto wrist rays.

8. 2 Ecto machine guns

Questions I want answered before this is over.

1. Are Danny and Tucker alive?

2. Is there a cure?

3. Are ghosts infected?

4. Is there anyone left?

5. Is the ghostzone safe?

I really hope I can answer these before this is over..Or before I get turned into one of them. I have targets.

1. Get to Amity Park.

2. Find out what caused this.

3. Find a cure.

4. Find Danny, infected or dead or alive and non infected (last one preferable).

Its late I need to sleep. I need to get rest before a set off. I will write before I leave.

5. Possibly go to the ghostzone to find the ghost who made the virus (If a ghost did do this.)

Sam

xx

**END OF ENTRY**

**

* * *

******

**I like this fic :D Please review if you have an account and if you have the time :D. I love my new ipod and might leave writing fics for a day or two because I am really tired and I feel quite ill. 3 years ago I twisted my leg and Its really stiff and sore to walk on lately so I might need to go to the doctors again.**


	7. An old friend

**Hello people! I just checked my emails and noticed alot of people following this story :D Its 1:43am right now and I now have writers block on both this fic and Vlads Daughter the only two fics that need finished *Panics*. I need some rest as I have been working all day on writing or homework..yes I have to do a essay on the poem from My Boy Jack and help my sister with fics too! I am mega tired and my dad is going to be coming in from a night shift soon..uh oh. Sorry chapter is so short but writers block attacked. Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Kitten**

**

* * *

**

MUST READ WARNING: THIS FIC IS BASED AFTER SECOND CHANCE THAT I ONLY WROTE A FEW WEEKS BACK! IF YOU CANT BE BOTHERED READING IT HERE IS WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW! 

-**Danny was given a ghost dog by the Skulker and the other ghosts! It has the same powers as Danny as it has a connection with him. Danny called the dog Shadow as it always followed him. **

**-Vlad now lives in the ghostzone (but I don't think I'm going to put him in this fic but still!)**

**9/8/07 DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

Im ready. I am going to Amity Park and I AM going to find Danny and Tucker. I AM going to find a cure and help everyone. Danny might be right a ghost could have done this so I have to find out as soon as I get to Amity Im hoping I find someone normal on my journey to Amity Park because I don't want to be alone. I need some company for part of this. I am going to head off now.

Sam xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

Sam put her diary in her small bag as she placed in onto her back. Sam was determined and she knew she was going to complete her target or be infected trying. Sam exited the dumpster. Sams heart raced, the streets were quiet. Too quiet. Sam heard a small rustling sound which quickly caught Sams attention. Sam quickly grabbed a ecto riffle and aimed it at the source to hear a small dog yelp. Sam let her gun drop to her side as she looked at the lost puppy. Sam knelt down as she whistled. "Come here puppy." Sam said sweetly catching the puppy's attention. The small black dog ran over cuddling up to Sam. Sam smiled as she lifted the small puppy. "Are you lost?" Sam said, stoking the puppy's fur. The puppy barked in response. Sam let the puppy go on the floor as it followed it her. Sam smiled at the wolf like puppy. Sams eyes widened at its behavior "Shadow?" Sam whispered. The puppy responded with a bark and a wag of its tail.

Sam walked ahead as Shadow followed. Sam giggled a bit at him as she noticed him urinating on the curb. Sam smiled as she grabbed her riffle tight as she walked farther until a man came out into the street Shadow growled. Sam gasped as the person attempted to attack Sam but luckily Sam had her gun ready to hit the infected person dead on there chest. Shadow barked with glee as he ran to Sam. Sam smiled at Shadow as she began the walk again. Sam hoped she wouldn't be seeing another for a while. Sam found a map in her bag showing where she was and where she needed to go. "That's a lot of miles." Sam said, pulling out a compass. "Right. Better get going then." Sam said, walking in the direction of Amity Park. "This is going to take some time." Sam said, hearing a bark behind her. "Come on Shadow!" Sam said, in a voice as if talking to a baby. Shadow ran to Sams side and walked with her. Sam heard another growl. Sam gasped noticing her gun needed reloaded. The infected beast attacked Sam, pinning her to the ground. Sam closed her eyes before hearing a wolf howl. Sams violet eyes located a large black wolf.

"Shadow?" Sam asked, as the wolf barked a ecto blast hitting the infected person in the face knocking it out. Shadow wagged his tail watching Sam get up. Sam smiled at Shadow who turned small again. Sam hugged the small dog. "Can you chose your size?" Sam asked, the wolf barked turning medium sized. Sam smiled as he turned large and lay down. Sam raised an eyebrow. Shadow signaled her to go on his back. Sam smiled as she climbed on. "Find Danny." Sam said, the dog barked as it ran straight ahead.

After around an hour of riding Sam smiled as she pointed at a cave. Shadow understood and ran into it. Sam laughed at the clumsiness of the dog. Sam lay down before feeling the coat of the dog. Sam smiled as she hugged the dog tight as it was Danny for warmth.

**DIARY ENTRY 9/8/07**

Dear Diary

I am in a cave sleeping with Shadow. How he got here I will never know! He must have smelled me from like 200 miles? I don't know I am as confused as Danny in a math's test...Danny I hope he's okay I mean if Shadow can trace him I guess he is alive...or Infected.

Sam

Xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

**

* * *

******

**The reason Danny got a dog in second chance was because if you remember Fanning the Flames he said when he was younger he always wanted a puppy also because I really love wolfs and I have 3 dogs, one being a german sheperd which looks like a wolf. :D Anyway I will put the next chapter up when my I think of what could happen next..so it should be the next day or two :D Peace out for now guys! XxX**


	8. Danny?

**Hi guys! I was wondering if I should make some fan fic video blogs on youtube like to show what I'm doing or planning to write and things like that and put the on youtube if you like the idea please message me or something. Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM AND ENJOY THE FIC!**

* * *

**DIARY ENTRY 10/8/07**  
Dear Diary  
I think I am going to get to Amity Park much faster thanks to Shadow. I hope so. I want to know if Dannys alive or Tucker. Danny can fight anything and there is plenty hiding places. Shadow knows where he is going so I should be there soon.  
Sam  
xxx  
**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

Sam reloaded her guns as she placed her diary in her bag. Sam looked at her finger and noticed the ring Danny had gave her the night he saved the world. Sam cried but Shadow noticed this and snuggled his snout into Sams arms. Sam smiled as she nodded at the dog. "Lets go and Find Danny." Sam said, as Shadow lay down letting Sam go on top of him. Shadow let out a loud howl before running quickly in the direction of Amity Park. Sam felt the wind sweep her hair as Shadow ran quickly. Shadow kept running until he stopped and growled loudly. Sams eyes widened at the sight of green ecto blasts. "Danny?" Sam said, her heart racing noticing something on the ground black and white hitting a large group of the infected. Sam shouted "Go", Shadow ran towards the infected showing no fear. "Need some help?" Sam shouted, pulling out a gun shooting the infected person. "One shot!" Sam boasted.

Sam left Shadow as she let him attack the infected, Sam joined in the attack as she reached the middle to find a small white haired girl fighting off the infected. "Sam!" Danni yelled, a smile grew on her face before shooting the infected person. Sam was disappointed but happy to find someone who wasn't infected. A loud howl was heard and the infected fell to Shadows ghostly bark (lol). Sam smiled as she hugged Danni.

"How did you survive?" Danni asked, hugging Sam.

"Long story." Sam laughed, as she looked at Shadow who was barking to get attention. "Good boy."

"Who's this." Danni said, in a playful tone as she petted the now small dog.

"Shadow..Dannys dog." Sam said, her smile fading along with Danni's.

"Is he..infected?" Danni said, her face filled with fear.

"I'm not sure. I'm going back to find out." Sam said, her voice becoming low.

"Can I come?" Danni asked, pleading as if she was a five year old wanting a toy from a store.

"Definitely!" Sam said, "Jump on Shadow." Sam said, as Shadow returned to his larger self. Danni shook her head "I will fly." Danni said, as she shot up in the air. Sam returned onto Shadows back as they headed to Amity Park. After a very long hot journey Sam and Danni found a abandoned home that looked safe and decided to stay there the night.

Sam and Danni both went to the kitchen to salvage something to eat. Sam hadn't noticed but she had became very thin. Sam looked in the shelves and found a tin of beans. The electricity was on in the home. Danni shared the tin of beans with Sam. Sam collected a few bottles of fizzy drink from the fridge and collected any edible food. Shadow had found a bag of dog food and helped himself to it. Sam turned all the lights off as light attracted the infected. Sam and Danni went into a bedroom and quickly attempted to sleep. Shadow watched over them as if he was there guardian angel as they slept peacefully.

A loud bang interrupted there dreams. Danni and Sam quickly woke up Danni immediately turning ghost and Sam grabbing a gun. A small girl and her parents entered the room. There mouth expelled foam. There eyes glowing red as they flew in the air and lunged at the people. Sam shot the father away. Sams heart raced at the unconscious body. Shadow attacked the woman with a bark that shot an ecto blast. Danni fought off the young girl. Sam and Danni looked at each other. "We have to go." Danni said, Sam nodded as she went onto the back of Shadow and rode off into the night. Danni joined Sam on Shadows back as she became too tired to fly.

**SAMS DIARY ENTRY 10/8/7**  
Dear Diary.  
I'm on Shadow. I keep fighting the infected and I wish we could just get to Amity Park with no attacks. Shadow is really helping. Danni joined us today. A have a new rule to add to my list. Eat when possible. We all need to keep our strength up. Danni is a great help she is great at fighting. I need to sleep now.  
Sam  
xx  
**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

**

* * *

******

**Thanks for reading this chapter and if you have the time and account please review and I hope you have a good day (or night) :D **


	9. A old enemy

**Another late night writing fics. I had a large box of chocolate and loads of fizzy juice so I have some energy to burn! I am watching Avatar which I must admit is very good! I was watching something about ghosts (lol) and I noticed someone wrote Phantom on the wall of a haunted house and I was like "Danny Phantom." and he said something about boxs and I was like "Beware!". I feel so happy I was taught how to put eye contacts in and it took me about half an hour to get one in (fail much?) I am getting the vampire ones from Twilights :D I am going to walk around Edinburgh with them on and if anyone looks at me I will bite them (jokes! I will just stare at the) Is there any Danny Phantom lover who lives near Edinburgh? (I really doubt it but just wondering!) my dream is to meet another person crazy about Danny Phantom I mean who wouldnt want to meet up with someone and chat about Vlad or Danny! Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! **

**

* * *

****DIARY ENTRY 11/8/07**

Dear Diary

I just woke up. We are in a city. New York? Maybe I can't tell. Danni is still asleep for now. She needs her rest. I think there's going to be a lot of infected here. Wish us luck.

Sam

xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

The sound of Shadows paws hitting the hot road echoed through the whole city. The sun taunted Danni and Sam. Shadows black fur was burning Sams hands as she held on. "Sam, Can we stop Im really hot." Danni whined. Sam nodded.

"Shadow." Sam said, Shadow stopped as Sam and Danny jumped off. Shadow became small as he followed Sam and Danni into a cooler area and luckily found a cinema. Sam took a gun out and Danni turned ghost. It was much cooler in the cinema than outside but could be twice as dangerous. "We will stay here for a few hours." Sam said, pulling out a large bottle of cool water. Sam used the lid of the thermos and filled it with water to give Shadow a drink. Shadow barked as he drunk the water with glee. Sam heard a loud bang and a crash. Sam and Danni ran to the source and found Ember fighting Skulker.

"Help!" Ember screamed, as Skulker pinned her down. Sam shot Skulker his eyes were red.

"He's infected!" Ember said, tears running down her pale skin. "Wait? Your alive?" Ember said, pointing at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you seen my guitar?" Ember asked, looking around the cinema.

"Nope. When did you lose it?" Danni asked, looking around for it.

"Im not sure." Ember said, looking under a chair.

"Ember, do you want to stick with us the more the better!" Danni said, smiling at Ember who nodded.

"Come on. We better go." Danni said, as Sam jumped on Shadow.

"We could drive you know?" Ember said, grinning. Both Sam and Danni raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going? I can drive there it gives you a chance to rest up.

"Why are you being so nice?" Sam said, remembering the recent friction between each other.

"I hate this virus and I want to get a cure for my bone head boyfriend he might be a jerk but I love him." Ember said, referring to Skulker. The group went outside and found a large car with 6 seats. Ember got in the drivers seat, Sam and Danni sat in the middle row and Shadow lay in the back.

"So where's dipstick?" Ember said, looking at Sam. Danni gave Ember a look trying to warn her but it was too late.

"He..I..I don't know." Sam said, her eyes filled with tears.

"OH..Im sorry." Ember said, trying to cover up her blunder

"Its fine." Sam said, wiping her tears away.

"Where are we going?" Ember asked.

"Amity Park." Sam said, sitting up.

"That place is a ghost town, no life or ghosts there only infected." Ember said, Danni slapped her forehead.

"Still lets go." Sam said, pointing to a sat nav in the car. Sam laughed "What are the odds."

**DIARY ENTRY 11/8/07**

Dear Diary

We are driving to Amity Park thanks to Ember. The sat nav estimates we should be there in the next few days. There's no speed limits either...well No one to enforce them. Danni is asleep and Ember is quite quiet, she says Amity Park is a ghost town. Im really scared now. Lets hope that Danny and the others are okay.

Sam

Xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

**

* * *

**

I have the next chapter planned but I need to write it but before I write it I am going to write the next chapter of Vlads Daughter! Review if you have the time and account :D


	10. A big issue!

**0_o wow this is my longest chapter so far I think :D yay! It's 5:20am I got Sims 3 for my PS3 so after trying to start Vlads daughters next chapter I will go back upstairs and play it again! I get to use my sisters PS3 and I have a husband called Danny LOL I am going to make a Danny Phantom family on a diffrent account. Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I got some Avatar eye contacts but I need a contact case and solution (fail) lol Anyway on with the 10th chapter of this fic (by the way I DONT OWN ZOMBIELAND I wish I did though because its the best movie ever and I recommend if you havent seen it you must watch it. This fic isnt exactly like it but it inspired me to write this fic!**

* * *

The goth girls eyes snapped open as the car began to shake violently, her heart feeling like it had stopped completely. Sam looked at her surroundings. The car looked normal from the inside but on the outside of the car was covered in infected people as they attacked the car with no mercy. Danielle shrieked as there hands penetrated the windows with a loud smash as the glass broke and fell in the car. Without even half a thought Sams instincts kicked in as she shot them with her wrist ray. In shock Danni and crawled away from the window as she panted. "Fight!" The goth girl yelled at the younger, female version on Danny. Danni hesitantly turned into her alter ego Danni Phantom and shot the zombies away from her window. The cars engine suddenly sounded stained as Ember put the foot down. Sams head made contact with the head rest powerfully as the car sped up at a tremendous speed.

"What are we going to do! There's hundreds!" Danni shrieked at the girls and dog. Embers eyes were too focused on road to care about what the others were saying. The car was at a deadly speed and one mistake could be fatal for all in the vehicle. Sam held on for dear life as the speed of the car would been able to over take Jack when he's hunting a ghost in the Fenton assault vehicle. Danni was panting, small warm beads of sweat forming on her pale skin. Sam noticed this and pulled Danni closer to her incase the car was to crash so Sam would be able to protect the young, scared 12 year old girl. Shadow was whimpering in the back, petrified. Only seconds past before Shadow joined the two girls in the middle, the black fur of Shadow matched the leather of the car seats. Sam built enough courage to look out the window, the trees were thin brown lines and infected people still clung on to the car with unnatural strength attempting to brake in. It only took seconds. What should have been a normal 14 year old girl was a vicious, red eyed monster as hit attempted to attack Ember in the front.

The screeching of tires making friction with the tar below attacked Sams ears but came to a brief halt as Sam felt loss of gravity. The sound of metal being scrunched up was easily heard as the car rolled over again and again. Sam was covering Danni from some of the blow of the crash. Sam was like a rag doll in a washing machine as her body made contact with most parts of the car. Every part of Sam ached. A high pitched yelp echoed in the badly damaged car, Sam felt her lungs constrict as fear filled her face. "Shadow?" Sam coughed, as the car finally stopped tumbling and landed upside down. The smell of iron filled Sams nose Sam recognized this as the smell of blood. The car was silent the only sound the goth girl was able to hear was the sound of breathing. Sams eyes widened. "Ember." Sam said, "We have to get out of here!" Sam added, attempting to stand up but quickly failing as the pain was too much. Suddenly Shadow stood up from the back seat, his front paw raised as he limped over to the goth girl and bit her top as he dragged her out the remains of the wrecked car. Sams skin made contact with the cold road possible adding the cuts she had already got from the crash. The sound of Shadows paws making contact with the cold pavement were just visible. Sams eye lids became heavy and she was took away by the darkness. Shadow dropped her a safe distance from the car and went back for the others. Shadows eyes were focused more on the blood trail of both Sam and Shadows crimson blood.

**SAMS DREAM**

"I can't believe you didnt want to attend your own ceremony!" Sam said, sitting on top of the hill underneath a tree looking down at the ceremony that was for Danny.

"Well you know me. I kinda like sitting on the side lines sometimes." Danny said, smiling with a loving gaze at the goth girl he had always loved.

"And your folks are cool with knowing your secret identity?" Sam said, sharing the same love stuck look as Danny.

"Yeah. The time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings. My dad even says he wants me to team up with him now. Says I can be his sidekick." Danny said, smiling nearly showing his teeth for most of the time he spoke.

"Your a big star now. Probably the biggest in the world." Sam said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah. Its weird huh?" Danny said, smiling his eye lids opening a bit towards the end of the sentence.

"It'll probably get pretty busy." Sam said, looking into the baby blue eyes she loved so much.

"What else is new." Danny said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice but mostly love happiness and love.

"And I probably want see much of you anymore." Sam said, trying to avoid eye contact with Danny has her smile faded.

"Oh. I wouldn't count on that." Danny said, smiling as he took out a object from his pocket. The ring Sam had passed onto Danny earlier that day. Danny gently took hold of Sams soft gentle wrist as he pulled it closer. "Sam I couldn't have done any of this without you." Danny said, placing the ring on Sams wedding finger. Sams eyes watered as a smile grew on her face. "And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that whatever it is your there to share it with me." Danny added.

"I will be." Sam blinked the tears from her violet eyes. Her words echoing as well as "I don't care what's coming next." the two voices became more faint before she heard her name being called.

**END OF DREAM**

"Sam? Sam." Danni shouted, shaking Sam awake.

"? Where are we..What happened." Sam stuttered, looking round the destroyed building behind her. Sam quickly noticed she was outside Vlads old mansion in Wisconsin.

"We are in Wisconsin. The car exploded." Ember said, handing Sam her bag. "Shadow got this out for some reason." Ember said. Sam quickly sat up.

"Where is Shadow?" Sam pleaded, her heart racing quickly. Ember looked down at a unconscious form on the ground. The goth girl ran to the dog as her hand made contact with the ribs of Shadow. A soft heart beat could easily be felt Sam felt relieved. "And Danni?" Sam added, raising an eyebrow looking around for her.

"Im here." Danni said, coming out of the ruins of Vlads home with some bandages. Sam looked down at her body. Sam was covered in cuts and bruises, even possibly a broken rib. Sam gasped at the sight of her body. "Shadow broke a leg." Danni said, with sorrow in her voice and facial expression.

"What are we going to do?" Sam said, her voice sounding hopeless. "Im going to Amity Park alone." Sam said, avoiding eye contact as she attempted standing up carefully, biting her lip to help the pain.

"Hey! Your not going anywhere without us!" Ember said, putting a hand on her hip.

"But I can't see you get hurt!" Sam said, looking at Danni who was wrapped in bandages as well as Ember.

"We don't want to see you get injured. We are coming. All of us. We need to find a cure." Danni said, looking at Shadow who was waking up. Sam smiled as she hugged Danni and Ember.

"Thank you." Sam said, the first thing she wanted to do was write.

**DIARY ENTRY 13/8/07**

Dear Diary

We were in a crash today. Im okay but Im not sure how we are going to get to Amity Park most likely walking now. Shadow is injured and Ember and Danni are injured badly too. If it takes a 12 hour drive we might be walking for a while. I feel so close but so far at the same time.

Sam

xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

* * *

**As I say with most of my fics these days if you have the time and account to review please do! :D I enjoy reviews and I tried to work on some of the advice :D "Beware!" Is my favouite line in Danny Phantom history :D lol**


	11. The loss

**Its half an hour until 2011 :D I am going to put up a new story called Depression Phantom I have been working on it for a while and decided "Hey as a little treat I will put it up after celebrating 2011! So yay check that out! It should be good I do have another fic that was supposed to be finished for new years eve but I just didnt have time to start it and I was too busy with Ghostland and Vlads Daughter. Also I HAVE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE. When on deviantart (is that how its spelt :S) and I searched Danny Phantom Vlad to find some drawings of Vlad and ended up being disturbed. There was pictures of Vlad and Danny kissing and I was like D: OMG and then I just typed in Danny Phantom and I got pictures of Maddie and Jazz in bras and I was like "Holy ****" and Im sure I was sick after that D: Also I have had a large bottle of vodka and Im still drinking and I am planning to drink more after putting Depression Phantom up. If you are curious this is what the summary might be like**

**Depression Phantom: Danny goes missing and when he returns he has changed mentally. Danny begins to suffer from depression and post traumatic stress. Sam and Tucker attempt to find out what happened when Danny was missing that caused him to have a mental brake down. Will they find out or will Danny commit suicide? DxS**

**:D I have a chapter ready but still needs to be edited after I celebrate new years day with my mum and dad.**

* * *

**DIARY ENTRY 14/8/07**

Dear Diary

We took shelter in part of Vlads undamaged home, sadly no food or water is available here. It also brings back and bad. Danny has been in this mansion. It makes me feel closer to Danny. I miss him so much.

Sam

xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

Sam placed his now damaged diary back into her filthy duffel bag. The goth girl looked at Shadow as he turned into his smallest form, Shadow was badly injured from the car accident then Sam had an idea to help the young dog. Sam opened her nearly empty duffel bag and placed Shadow inside leaving it unzipped so he could breathe. Shadow barked in the bag attempting to get comfortable.

The young female halfa stretched just recently waking from her deep slumber. "Are we walking?" Danni yawned, cracking her hands and neck. Sam nodded at the ghost girl as she smiled but quickly faded to a frown. "Where's Ember?" Danni said, looking around the ruins.

"Here." Ember shouted, her face filled with disappointment. "I double checked I can't find any food or water here." Ember said, her face pale and her eyes dim.

"We can walk about 20 miles there's a hospital is we take that road." The goth girl said, pointing her thin hand in the direction of a road only minutes away. Ember nodded as they trudged off into the distance.

The sun had been replaced with a full moon as hours had passed. The halfa and Sam were exhausted. Ember was still walking at a quick pace surpassing Danni and Sams walking speed. "Ember...slow...down." Sam gasped and coughed, clutching her chest, wincing at a cramp in her stomach but suddenly Sam forgot about the aching pain as she saw the old hospital.

The red lettered sign read "Wisconsin Hospital." The goth girl and halfa laughed as she felt joy but also fear. It had took the nearly a day to walk 20 miles and Amity park was a few hundred miles away. Sams heart became heavy knowing it might take weeks to get home before walking into the abandoned hospital, hoping to find medication to help. Sam had learnt ghosts healed much quicker than humans and that the ghost and halfa had already took off there bandages. Sam had recently came to the conclusion that Shadow was too weak to heal himself and she needed to find food and water for him.

Cob webs hung from the walls. The lights were off, only a the light was from the moon that lightened the eerie hospital. Sams gothic watch stuck midnight and Sam began to become worried. Sams heart raced along with the others as the sound of there foot steps echoed and each corner could have anything around it. Sam had handed Danielle a ecto gun knowing she was possibly too weak to "Go ghost". Sam kept a firm grip on her gun watching for the slightest movements. Suddenly the hospital lit up, Sams eyes widened as she looked at Ember who had just turned the power on.

"What are you doing!" Sam shrieked, pulling out half of her raven black hair. Ember raised an eyebrow before being tackled by a infected doctor who pinned down Ember. She shrieked as the doctor bit her arm with no mercy. Sam gasped as she shook violently trying to get her gun to work with some avail as she hit the doctor but sadly it might have been too late for Ember.

Sam found fresh bandages and wrapped Embers wound carefully. Tears ran down Sams cheeks as she hoped for dear life Ember would be uninfected but the goth girl and halfa were wrong. Embers eyes flashed red as she went into a fit like state, Foam expelled out of Embers ice cold lips as she shook violently. Danni stepped back from the chair Ember was sitting on as she plunged for Sam. In only seconds of Ember attacking Sam Shadow attacked Ember knocking her unconscious. Tears ran down both girls eyes in shock and disbelief.

**DIARY ENTRY 15/8/07**

Dear Diary

I am classing it as the 15th because it has just passed midnight. We lost Ember today, she has been infected. Shadow seems to look better but I don't want to risk riding him yet, maybe in the next day or so after we find some supplies but not now. We have found a secluded area of the hospital so we are going to sleep here and leave tomorrow morning.

Sam

Xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

**

* * *

**

Anyway if you have the time and account I would love if you could review this chapter. And people who are reading my Vlads daughter that will be updated later I have more important school essays to finish :( I hate english essays I just want to write a story! If I do I have a plan what I will write about :D


	12. A challenge for Sam

**Yawn! I am so tired I was lying in my bed and I said to myself "I need to put the next ghostland chapter up" Just on that note " D: OMFG I forgot to feed my rabbits I will do that as soon as I put the is chapter up :( I am getting a worse memory these days. Its 3am I will have to apolgize to them. Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM and I just noticed me adding Shadow into this kind of reminds me of I am legend lol randow. Anyway and I going to finish off this and feed my rabbits. My jerk of a brother is being a bully though. He is threatening me to hurry up on the laptop so he can do something. He can wait because my fic readers are much more important. Anyway better hurry my bunnies might be hungry!**

**

* * *

****15/8/07 DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

The sun has just rose. We are tired and hungry our next target is finding food then go straight to Amity Park. If we don't eat soon we will end up starving to death. I found some bottled water which tasted like dirt but we need to keep hydrated. Im running out of ammo for my riffle so its time to go to the new prototype Maddie made before my family and I left. The Ecto Evaporator (Jack named it) It apparently badly damages ghosts. Hopefully giving us more time to rest before it wakes. We would have stayed here longer but that infected doctor or Ember might be up soon so we're leaving earlier. Im missing my mom and dad really badly now. Hopefully we can save them and everyone else who is infected.

Sam

Xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

Sam placed her diary in her bag as usual. Sam stretched in a quick attempt to wake herself up more. She looked around to see Danni and Shadow were still in there light slumber. The goth girl was up earlier due to the fact she had slept on the cold floor in a dark, dirty and most likely hospital full of infected people wandering around. Sam had hid herself and the others in a small doctors office were there was less chance of being seen.

Sam shook Danni and Shadow gently, attempting to wake them from the peaceful sleep. The dog woke quickly his hackles fully raised, Sam stepped back from Shadow incase he attacked but after noticing there was no threat in the area the dog had became more relaxed. Danni jumped in fear before seeing and and began to get up knowing it was time to leave. "Im so hungry." Danni whined, as he small stomach growled at her.

"We will find some food today. For all of us." Sam said, looking at Shadow. A small smile grew on Danni's pale face as she went to the goth girls side along with Shadow. Quickly finding her bag and weapons the small group fled the abandoned hospital and walked in the direction to Amity Park, hoping to find a source of food along the way. Sam looked away from the hospital and walked at a determined speed. Shadow walked at the two girls sides managing to get enough rest to walk but still only as a small puppy and still partly limping on one of his front paws. Sam frowned at Shadow feeling a sense of pity and guilt for his current condition.

The sun was invisible to the group and only grey clouds remained in what used to be the light blue sky. The pattering of rain suddenly became noticeable as it made contact with the concrete road. The water felt like heaven on there skin, hair and fur. Sam loved the rain and happily walked in it. The walking felt like an eternity for the girls and dog though.

Sam felt light headed ready to collapse but then she heard Danni laugh "A store! They will have food and maybe even water!" Danni said, as she pointed at a run down store. Sam got her riffle out knowing this might be her last time using it due to the loss of so much ammo during the time she had been fighting the infected.

The store was lifeless and silent as death. The goth girl, the ghost girl and dog carefully made there way through the large almost empty store in a desperate search for food. "This must be our lucky day." Sam whispered finding a large amount of stock near the front of the store still in expiration date. Sam opened her duffel bag as Danni and Sam filled it with food and drinks. Sam was unluckily though as the only food left in the entire store was mostly meat all the vegetables and fruits had spoilt. The meat had been stored in a large freezer in the alley which had remained running. The vegetarian frowned as she carefully placed the meat into the bag along with lots of water and some cooking supplies. Sam smiled as she found some tinned peas and tomatoes soup but that was the only vegetable based products she could find.

A loud bang echoed through the store made the group jump in fear. A large hoard of infected store workers ran in violently charging at the group. Most were between the age of sixteen and twenty. Sam screamed as well as Danni, there faces turning pale and the facial expressions turned to fear. Sam shot a few infected as Danni just managed to "go ghost" and fight them. Shadow stood at the sidelines as he was too weak to join in the battle. Sam threw an ecto grenade as she screamed "Get down." to the ghost girl and Shadow, shielding her face as a large explosion covered the entrance of the large store. The smoke disappeared and a large group of unconscious infected humans remained. Sam let out a sigh of relief as well as Danni before lifting the bag and fleeing the store knowing more would come.

Only a mile or so from the store was an extremely small cave just deep enough to fit the group in and not be seen. It didnt take minutes before a fire was lit and the goth girl and halfa were preparing food. Danni was attempting to cook a few sausages over the fire using a frying pan she had managed to get at the store. Sam was using a small pot to cook her soup as she carefully watched it bubble but Sam was focusing on her thought more than her food and burnt her soup. Sam frowned at the gunk she called soup and threw it out the cave, making a load crash as it made contact with with a rock. Sams stomach was rumbling violently and Sam needed the rest of her vegetables based products for the rest of the week There was only one other thing she could do. "Come on Sam you have to eat the sausages." Danni said, trying to sound cheery as she knew Sam had to eat something

"I should have ate the bloody soup." Sam said outloud, she looked at the sausage as if it was poisoned. She slowly ate the sausages on her plate. Sam forced the food to stay down her stomach.

"Was that so bad?" Danni said, sounding cheery, knowing she was the first and most likely the last to see Sam eat meat.

"You say anything I swear." Sam said, in a threatening tone. Danni nodded.

"I wont I promise." Danni said, smiling.

Both girls had prepared Shadow a plate of meat to help him get his strength up so they could ride him quicker to reach Amity Park. After the female halfa had finished consuming her meal she had quickly dozed off into another slumber along with Shadow. Sam pulled out her diary and black pen and prepared herself to write.

**DIARY ENTRY 15/8/07**

Dear Diary

We got into a fight with some infected workers. Shadow and I have began to heal and we got food and some supplies. Most of the food we have is meat and I had to eat some sausages, I think I am going to puke. I know I will never eat meat ever again though! Danny is still in my thoughts and even my dreams, good and bad. I love the dreams but I hate the reality.

1. There is a large chance Danny is dead or infected.

2. There might be no cure and I will spend the rest of my life alone with Danni and Shadow. Its not that I hate them its just I wish everything could go back to normal.

I am happy that some of my questions have been answered but I need to know what caused this because when I learn the truth behind this its one more step on finding the cure. Im scared what if Dannys infected or dead? What if I never see him again? Im so worried. I miss my ghost boy and I want him back.

Sam

X

* * *

**Anyway I am going to feed my rabbits in the next few minutes. They got fed this morning but they might have finished it by now so I better go anyway review if you can people! :D "I miss my ghost boy and I want him back." Made me cry writing I am so easily emotional when I watched Phantom Planet I cried of happiness when Sam and Danny kissed in the pole and when Danny had his little talk to Sam :') It was so romantic! Also I made a sims 3 family of Danny Phatom :D Danny has a goatee its him and Sam as young adults though :D **

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**


	13. Another loss

**Hey People this chapter made me cry writing :'( My mom got a laptop for her birthday so me and my sister are getting the old one I write my fics on so this means I might be getting more fics up faster. I have homework to finish off for school but I might be able to get a few more chapter up tonight. I slept in until 4pm since I went to bed at 6am D: So I will be up late tonight. I accually stayed in bed longer so I could write fics later at night :D Yay again I kind of have my own laptop! My sister said she only wants to go on at night time but she goes to bed at like 10pm and I am up until 4am when I am writing fics and to that Aslan333 who reviewed "Weirdo." Dont waste my time. At least I have more than one review. Seriously check my reviews and check his fics he has no reviews at all Haha to you! :D sorry I hate people who waste my time with silly comments. Thanks to everyone who had the time to review it seriously brightened up my day to notice Ghostland is my second most reviewed so far. Thanks to all and I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

**

* * *

**

**DIARY ENTRY 16/8/07**

Dear Diary

Today marks Dannys first year with ghost powers. Its really heart braking we can't be together so celebrate this. Dannys birthday is a week too. I want to be in Amity for his birthday. I just noticed that means by birthday was yesterday. I just noticed. I missed my own birthday. Anyway that means Im fifteen. Anyway Danni and Shadow are ready to go so I better finish off this entry so we can get closer to Amity Park.

Sam

xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

Sam left her empty guns inside the cave they had slept in before finding the road only minutes away from the small cave. The goth girl looked at Shadow who had just bowed in front of the two girls. Sam and Danni tilted there heads before noticing him signaling the ghost girl and goth to go on his back.

"Shadow your still very weak." Sam pleaded, her voice sounding gentle but also concerned but Shadow just signaled them again. "If you get hurt you can't blame me." The goth said in a joking tone. Shadow wagged his tail as both girls sat on his back and held on for dear life. Shadow smelled the air before he let out a loud howl. He knew where he was going.

Sam kept her head down as well Danielle, they held on to Shadows ultra dark black fur. Sam looked at the scenery around her, next to the road Shadow was using was a large field full of healthy green grass and daisies. On the other side was the same. The sun was beating down gently onto the scenery and the group.

"This is so fun!" Danni said, smiling as the wind blew on her face. Sam smiled at the feeling of cool air brushing against her dirty skin and through her raven black hair. Shadow was also enjoying the sensation of air running through his black fur. The dogs nose was tracking his master. His true master Danny but just because he could smell him didnt mean he was alive or safe. Sam smiled at the dog though as he gracefully ran towards Amity Park.

"It wont be long now Danni." Sam shouted, her voice filled with hope that she would see her ghost boy. The ghost and goth smiled. "Look twenty miles to Amity Park." Sam said, laughing knowing she would be home soon and hopefully find her lover soon.

A loud howl was heard by the group and in front of them was a white wolf, its eyes red and foam dripping from its mouth. Sams eyes widened as Shadow went up to the wolf. "No Shadow!" Sam shrieked, as Shadow ignored Sam and went up to the white dog. Shadows tail was wagging as he went to sniff the wolf but before he could the white dog opened its large mouth and bit Shadows neck. "SHADOW!" Sam squealed, as Shadow yelped loudly. Sam and Danni quickly jumped off Shadow. Sam shot the white wolf with her ecto wrist ray and ran to Shadows side.

Shadow was panting, the bite wound was deep. "Its going to be okay." Sam said softly, tears running down her eyes. "Please don't turn into one of them. Shadow we need you. We love you." Sam pleaded but Shadows eyes began slowly closing. Danni began to sob.

Shadows eyes opened again but instead of them being there beautiful light blue they were blood red, his teeth became sharper as he violently attacked Sam, pinning her down and opened in mouth to bite her. She only had one option, the goth girl shot Shadow in the head. A cold thump followed as Shadow fell to the ground unconscious. It only took seconds before Sam and Danni fled to a safer area.

**DIARY ENTRY 16/8/07**

Dear Diary

We are so close. A stupid wolf bit Shadow..He's infected. We will have to walk the rest of the way. Luckily we found a small barn to hide in for the night. Its cold and damp but its safe. I miss Danny and Tucker. Im too depressed to eat right now. We should make it to Amity Park tomorrow so I better rest up tonight. I don't think is over. Not by a long shot. After I get to Amity the plan is to find Danny and the others if there not infected or..Dead and find out what caused this so we can cure these people and animals. I want my parents back.

Sam

xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

"Night Danni." Sam said, her voice sweet.

"Night Sam." Danni said in return before Sam and Danni fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**:'( poor Shadow. So yes I will get to write what Amity Park looks like in the next chapter! I still need to do my homework so keep an eye out for the next chapter! I have to do a very hard essay tomorrow D: I dont want to do it but I have to. I am also drawing Danny Phantom pictures and putting them on my wall next to my bed. I would put them on Deviantart but we dont have a scanner and I took a picture of it and tried to put it on my pc but it failed but I might try again. :D**


	14. Returning

**As it is my moms birthday we are going up north of scotland tomorrow and I am not sure if I will get the next chapter up tomorrrow :S If not I am sorry but I might not even go because my leg really hurts and Its hill walking D: Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

* * *

Danni was first to wake for once. She looked at the sleeping form of Sam and frowned. Since the journey Sam had deteriorated rapidly since she lost Danny. Danni didnt want to know what Sam would be like if she learnt he was infected or dead. "Sam." Danni whispered, as she shook Sams sleeping form. The goth girls eyes slowly opened revealing her dull violet eyes.

"Time to head off." Danni said, a smile on her face. "We're going to find Tucker and Danny today." Danni said, making Sams eyes snap open as she grabbed her bag.

"Lets go." Sam said, looking at the door of the barn as Danni quickly followed. Sam walked as fast as she could. Danni struggled to keep at the same pace and an idea came to the twelve year olds mind.

"You know I could fly us to Amity Park." Danni offered, a smile growing her twelve year old face. Sam slapped her forehead as stopped in her tracks forgetting Danni was half ghost. Danni let two ice blue rings take over as she went ghost and lifted Sam. "I'll go as quick as I can." Danni said, as she sped up.

Sam and Danni had been flying for twenty minutes and Amity Park was in both there views. Sams heart was racing as well as Danni's, excitement filled both girls face. "We're so close." Sam whispered to herself, a smile plastered on her face until she saw the town.

Most buildings and home were in ruins. The tar on the road was cracked and no house looked normal. FentonWorks was in ruins and Amity Park was lifeless no living creatures remained as far as Sam and Danni could see. Warm tears dripped from both girls faces as Danni phased into FentonWorks.

Sam and Danni explored the remains of FentonWorks. Sams first destination was her lovers room. The first thing Sam saw was Dannys messy room. The bed was covered in dust along with most other objects in the room. Sam ran her fingers down Dannys dusty pillows. A even flow of tears ran down both of her cheeks. A small gasp came from the goth as she noticed a scrapbook. Sams small, gentle hands opened the book carefully inside pictures of her and her lover together. Sam had just noticed she had left her scrapbook in the cave in Wisconsin. Sam fell onto Dannys bed as she began sobbing. "Dannys gone." Sam whispered to herself.

"We don't know for sure." Danni said, her voice braking as her eyes began to fill with tears as well.

"Danni its over. Dannys gone and Tucker most likely too." Sam sobbed loudly. Danni placed a hand on the Goths shoulder to comfort her but to no avail.

"Its okay Sam. We should get freshened up while we are here and then we can leave or something." Danni said, unsure what to say at this moment in time. Sam nodded in response to Danni's comment. Danni turned human and went into the FentonWorks bathroom. Sam remained in Dannys room as she attempted to sleep until it was her turn to shower.

**SAMS DREAM**

"Sam?" Danny said, to the sobbing girl in his bedroom.

"What." Sam said, looking up at Dannys baby blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Danny said, sounding concerned for his girlfriend.

"Your dead or infected! That's what's wrong Danny! I miss you and I can't find you. This is a dream." Sam said, lying back onto Dannys dusty bed.

"Why do you say that? You don't have any proof Im dead or infected." Danny said, grinning at his girlfriend.

"What am I supposed to do I can't look for you without the chance of being bit!" Sam said, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"Follow your heart." Danny said, in a sweet tone. Those last words echoed in Sams head.

**END OF SAMS DREAM**

"Sam? Sam. Time to get a shower." Danni said, shaking the goth girl easily waking her. Sam looked at Danni and sighed.

"What's the point. We are going to get infected by the end of this." Sam said, in a depressed tone.

"Sam you stink. No offence." the ghost girl said, pulling Sam up from the bed. Sam moaned as she went into the Fentons bathroom. Sam wiped the dust from the mirror and gasped at her reflection. Sam took her bobble out and her now long hair dropped down half way on her back. Sams hair was greasy but Sam didnt care. With a loud sigh Sam took her clothes off and entered the shower as the hot beads of water made contact with her skin and hair.

Sam rushed the shower and grabbed a towel placed around her exposed body. Sam looked at her reflection and noticed she looked and smelt much better than before. Sam dried off and went back to find Danni sleeping on Dannys bed. Sam frowned before she noticed Dannys old desk and pulled out her bag.

**DIARY ENTRY 17/8/07**

Dear Diary

We made it to FentonWorks at last but there is no sign of any life. Danny told me to follow my heart in my dream but that is FentonWorks. I think me and Danni should just go to Vlads and go in his ghost portal but will that be any safer? I mean Skulker and Ember got infected so does that mean the other ghosts are infected. I am going to sleep now there's nothing else I can do for now. I am going to explore tomorrow and hopefully find Danny and Tucker.

Sam

Xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

**

* * *

**

**I dont know what to do with Danny :D Should he be infected or dead...Or okay? Im not sure I will have to decide *Evil laugh* Its late and I might work on some more fics before I go to bed so until later I bid you a good night (or day). **


	15. The Accident

**READ THIS PLEASE! I have made a facebook account called "Fanfiction Frasek" I am going to put up my drawings for fics. I also now have a deviantart account my name on that is Frasek06 like on this :D So if you want to add my facebook account you can find out when my fics have been updated and pictures I have drew. Just to warn you now I am not the best artist in the world but I have a picture of Laura I am trying to get up right now (Laura is from Vlads Daughter) Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Hope you enjoy the chapter *evil laugh* **

**

* * *

****DIARY ENTRY 18/8/07**

Dear Diary

Im writing on Dannys desk again. I am so disappointed he isn't here. I don't know where to go or what to do. I am really scared.

Sam

END OF DIARY ENTRY

"Sam, time to go!" Danni yelled from downstairs, making Sam jump and drop her diary. Sam quietly cursed as she lifted her book up and placed it back in the duffel bag.

"Im coming!" Sam shouted, as she ran downstairs to find Danni smiling at the bottom.

"Where are we going?" Danni said, looking at Sam with her blue, curious eyes.

"I don't know." Sam said, looking away from the twelve year old, her heart sinking.

"Lets have a wander about Amity we might find Danny!" Danni said, sounding optimistic. Sam nodded and walked outside making Sam feel even worse. Danni felt sorry for Sam but knew she was strong physically and mentally.

The girls wandered through the lifeless town which bugged Sam "If this is were the virus first started shouldn't there be infected people" Sam thought to herself. Sam had her gun in hand ready to battle. Danni walked in ghost form carefully watching for any movement next to Sam. A loud bang caught the two girls attention as a hoard of infected civilians ran onto the street in front of the two girls. The girls screamed loudly as the large group ran towards them.

"Danni, run into that alley!" Sam screamed, pointing at a dark alley directly behind the two of them. The female halfa nodded as she ran into the dark alley. Sam looked at the large alley and pulled the pins from her small ecto grenades and ran into the alley and shielded Danni from the large, dangerous blast. All went silent.

The goth and halfa went out of the dark alley to see more infected civilians enter than before. "There's only one way out of this now." Sam said, pulling out a large ecto machine gun. "We have to fight these people Danni." Sam said, her heart filled with sorrow knowing Danny and Tucker could be in the hoard of infected people. Danni nodded as she ran outside the exit of the alley, guns blazing.

Sam and Danni shot the waves of the infected civilians. Sams ammo was going down fast. Danni was becoming exhausted from fighting. Everything seemed bleak for the girls until Sam pulled out the Fenton bazooka. Sam shot rapidly at the infected adults and teens. After hours of battling Sam looked at the damage to see if she could find Danny or any of her close friends or family but with no avail.

A sound of gravel being moved was heard by both girls and in front of them stood a long haired being. The being ran towards the females making the girls jump at its sudden burst of speed. The beings ultra black hair hung over its face. Danni gasped as she was unsure if it was infected or not and couldn't decide what to do. Sam on the other hand didnt want to take any chances and charged the large Fenton rocket launcher, she had found at FentonWorks previously and aimed it for the still running being and clicked the trigger. A small rocket fired towards the being at a unmerciful speed before exploding with contact with the being and sending it flying backwards as its limp body made a cold thud with the stone cold tarmac. Sam walked over her taking a ecto pistol out her utility belt aiming it and the being. "Who is it?" Danni asked, staying back from the body of the being. Sam walked forward showing no fear or emotions.

Sam noticed the being was wearing a black, short sleeved t-shirt and black jeans with leather combat boots. The being looked the same size as Sam. "Its a teenager." The goth girl shouted to the female halfa. The hair of the teen was greasy and covered its face. Sam carefully moved the greasy, black hair out of the teens face to expose the face of the person and she slowly walked backwards. "Its..Its..Danny." Sam said, tears running down her face. Dannys eyes opened slowly to expose his light, baby blue eyes. He hadn't been infected.

"Sam?" Danny whispered, his voice scratchy but through the pain Danny smiled at his girlfriend.

"Danny!" Danielle screamed, hugging Danny but quickly noticing blood on her white costume.

"Danni?" Danny said, confused, raising a eyebrow at the girls. Sam looked at Danny her heart racing out of fear.

"Danny! Where is everyone? Where should we take you?" Sam said, looking into Dannys beautiful blue eyes, feeling guilty for what she had done to him.

"I missed you Sam. Go to the my parents lab. Go where the portal used to be and knock on the back of it." Danny said, taking a breath after each word.

"I missed you too." Sam said, placing a hand on Dannys cold cheek. "Stay with us Danny. We will take you to the Fenton portal." Sam added, but Danny had passed out just after she had finished talking. "Danni take Danny to FentonWorks. Meet me in the lab." Sam said, watching Danni lift Danny up and fly off. Sam ran towards FentonWorks in hope Danny would be okay.

* * *

**0_o poor Danny will he live or die? D: I havent decided yet! Also who is alive? Anyway Its 1:30am and school is starting in a few days. Just noticed both my parents have fell asleep watching a movie XD Anyway review if you have the time and account and add me on facebook :D**


	16. Meeting

**Hello people! This might be the only chapter up tonight. I am really busy after this I need to go to a party and I will get back late. I might be able to put a new chapter up if I get time. I am now drawing on Deviantart :D .com/ is my account :D Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. I may start drawing pictures for my fics like Ghostland but I need to start getting better first. Anyway.**

* * *

Danielle and Sam had made it to the portal with Dannys unconscious body. Sam raised an eyebrow at the broken or at least turned off portal in front of them, before they cautiously walked in expecting anything to happen or at least they thought. They reached the back and Sam knocked on the back of the portal nervously and stepped back. The back of the portal opened as Jack came out. "Sam!" Jack said, hugging Sam tightly before noticing his son being carried by a smaller female version of his son. "What happened to Danny?" Jack said, his eyes filled with fear as he lifted Danny into his large arms.

"We accidentally shot him with a ecto gun." Danni said, looking nervous at the large man.

"Come in!" Jack said, sighing in relief, making Sam and Danni look at each other confused.

"Im so sorry Mr. Fenton we thought Danny was infected." Sam said, her heart filled with guilt as Jack placed Dannys unconscious form on a table.

"Its fine Sam, I wouldn't be too worried Danny will heal quickly trusting his ghost powers." Jack said cutting Dannys shirt off to find a large burn mark decorated with cuts. "Hey guys! Sam and Danielle are here!" Jack shouted loudly, as he wrapped Dannys injured chest in bandages.

"How did you know my name?" Danni said, confused as she looked into Jacks dark blue eyes.

"Tucker told me." Jack explained, as he watched the others enter from another room behind the portal.

"Sam!" Tucker shouted, running at full speed to hug his best friend. Sam smiled as she hugged her best friend. "Where have you been? How aren't you infected? Where's Shadow?" Tucker said, piling the goth girl with questions.

"Long story. How did you know about Shadow?" Sam said, her eyes widening, holding back the tears.

"Danny sent Shadow to find you." Tucker explained, his eyes avoiding contact with Sams as he understood what happened to Dannys dog.

"Sam!" Jazz shouted, hugging her brothers girlfriend.

"Who else is here?" Sam asked looking around.

"Tuckers family and my family." Jazz said, following Sams gaze, which was now set on Tucker and his family.

"What is this?" Sam asked, looking at the room identical to the Fentons lab but with a science table in the centre.

"The Fenton panic room." Jack said, sounding proud of the room he stood in. A small groan came from the table as Danny sat up.

"Sam!" Danny said, a smile on his face. Sam ran towards her boyfriend as she hugged Danny with her thin arms never wanting to let go. The goth girl was filled with happiness again. Jazz and Tucker smiled at the two lovebirds as they kissed. "I missed you so much." Danny said, tears running down his cheeks out of pure joy.

"Me too Danny. I love you so much. I told you I would see you again." Sam whispered, as the two broke from there hug. "What is this virus?" Sam said, getting straight to the point.

"We don't know. How much we have tried there is no cure until we find the source of this virus." Danny said, standing up from the table.

"We know there's something in there mouth that causes it to infect other humans something in there saliva maybe?" Sam said, stepping back from her lover to look at his parents. Maddie and Jack nodded.

"You might be onto something. If we get a sample of there saliva we could be able to see what is causing it to infect people." Maddie said, biting her nails.

"How are we going to do that?" Danny said, "We can't risk anyone being bit!" Danny added, obviously showing he didnt want to lose anymore people.

"We have to make something that will get there saliva but not risk there person wearing the object from being infected this may take a few days to plan let alone make!" Jack said, shocking most people in the room at his intelligence. "I have my moments!" Jack said, fiddling with a ecto gun.

"Guys I think I have an idea!" Sam said, clicking her fingers as she grabbed a sheet of paper and her pen she had used for her diary. "This might take a while, Tuck, Danny, Danielle I will need your help planning this." Sam said, as the others came round the goth.

"Hey! You still have the pen I got you." Danny said, smiling at his lover as he looked over her shoulder. "What's the plan." Danny said, turning focused and determined to find a cure.

* * *

**I better go this party is starting soon D: Anyway have a good day and if you can review but only if you have the time ^_^ **


	17. A little chat

**WARNING READ! I have loads of homework to do over the week :'( So my fics might not be as updated as often but at the weekend I will put loads up since theres no school getting in my way :D I am now offically hooked on T.U.F.F Puppy XD (Butch Hartmans latest show) Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Anyway I am very sorry if my fics are not going to be updated as fast but if I really dont want to rush these fics :'( Anyway on a happier note the odds are I will spend most of my weekend writing :D Yipee! also I will try my hardest to write when ever I have some free time. I am Pandora in a film at my school XD I take media and thanks to the Danny Phantom ep boxed up fury I said "Why dont we do a movie on Pandoras box" and they were all for it! I got eye contacts for the movie and I am planning to get neon green ones too. When the movie is finished I will put it up on youtube and tell you guys :D **

* * *

Sam and the rest of the teenagers lay on camp beds in the large room next to the identical lab behind the portal. "So what your saying is you have came all the way from New York, going outside every day when the sun rose?" Danny said, after Sams long story about her journey.

"Yep." Sam said, in a peppy tone. "How did you survive? Cause after that phone call I thought you were...dead." Sam said, raising an eyebrow at the halfa.

"Well..." Danny said.

**FLASHBACK**

Danny held onto his phone "Sam I love you." Danny said, panting a smile grew on the halfas face before a large explosion injured the infected humans below, making Danny jump "Sam? Sam!" Danny cried, noticing the phones had been cut off.

The halfa looked round to see his parents throwing grenades at the infected humans. "Mom! Dad! Go home and hide!" Danny screamed, his eyes filling with tears knowing he might never see Sam again.

"We're not leaving without you!" Maddie screamed at her son, kicking away the infected humans attempting to bite her. Danny gave up as the infected civilians had over ran the streets. Danny had no other choice. Danny flew down to his parents quickly lifting them and flying straight to FentonWorks.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We had been waiting for Shadow to come back with you for a while." Danny said, looking at the roof of the building. Suddenly Danny felt a dip in his camp bed and his eyes widened when he saw Sam was now lying next to him before snuggling into his chest. Danny blushed as Tucker, Danni and Jazz rolled there eyes.

"So when did your dad make this place?" Sam asked, looking at the interior of the room. The rooms wallpaper was a mixture of ecto green and black. The only objects in the room were the green camp beds.

"Ages ago. It has a bathroom a kitchen and a couple bedrooms. My dad has his moments" Danny explained, as he hugged Sam under his blanket. Sam felt warm and safe in the hands of her lover.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Sam asked, looking at Danny, who was on the verge to falling asleep.

"Yeah. My parents are working on the suit tonight. Hopefully we will find the source to this stupid virus." the halfa said, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Yeah. Night guys." Sam said, her voice sounding cheery.

"Night Samantha." Danny said, before falling into a slumber. Sams face scrunched up as she cursed at her boyfriend for calling her that terrible name.

"Night." the others mumbled half conscious.

**DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

I lost track of the date. Danny and Tucker are safe. I feel happy inside again, I would be much happier if there wasn't a virus plaguing any normal human or ghost though. Hopefully me and the others will find a cure. I am nervous about the plan though. Danny is going to go in a jumpsuit made of this weird ghost material. Danny needs to be bitten and the costume will absorb the saliva that makes people infected. Hopefully Danny wont be infected since the suit is supposed to be virus proof. Wish us luck.

Sam

xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

**

* * *

**

After I have completed all my fics that are up right now. I might even make a Danny Phantom season 4 story. I got the idea when someone did it for American Dragon. So you might see that up. I have so many ideas but I want to finish these fics off first. Anyway if you have the time write a review :D


	18. A plan

**I have a essay due in two days on a poem. Panic! I said to myself I would put the next chapter up first so here it is :D I dont own Danny Phantom! I cant believe I am playing Pandora in a film at my school. I am also the composer to the music. XD I am so excitied the song I have composed was inspired by Danny Phantom so I may even call it "Beware! of Pandoras box." The movie was inspired by the box ghost :D The song is done on harp :D Anyway enjoy this chapter! Ahh snow has came back time to get the flamethrower out.**

Danny looked at the glowing green ecto suit before placing his black and white HAZMAT suit on top. Sam smiled, aiming a new gun Jack and Maddie had made for her. "Here is what we need to do." Jack said, standing in the centre of the room, marching back and forth. "We need to leave here. Danny. You, Tucker, Sam and Danielle go outside. Are you all wearing a ecto safety suit?" Jack asked, as the small group nodded. "As soon as you get out there I will blow the horn. You will fight them off while me, Jazz and Maddie will be watching your backs when you fight from the front." Jack informed the teens. "Our target is to capture one of the infected citizens." Jack said, the teens smiled at Dannys father.

"Okay are you ready?" Danny said, a playful smile growing on his face as he went ghost along with Danni.

"Lets go!" Jazz said, opening the portal. The group burst out guns at the ready. In only moments they were in formation. Danny stood in the middle of the street with Sam, Tucker and Danielle at his side the other family members watched there backs from behind, Tuckers parents stayed in the portal. Dannys ghost eyes went from green to blue as ice formed on his hands ready to freeze anything in his sight. Danielles hands were glowing there normal ecto green along with her eyes. Sams violet eyes were looking out for any movement as always.

Jacks horn let out a loud "HONK" sound making Sam and the others want to cover there ears. A small group of infected humans ran towards the group but before getting anywhere near them Sam pulled her ecto sniper out and shot most of the infected civilians. The sound of ecto weapons could be heard through out Amity Park. Danny and the teens at the front smiled succeeding easily. Until they heard a scream from behind them.

"MOM! DAD" Danny cried, infected people coming too close to his parents and sister.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed, infected people now surrounding the group.

"Leave friends alone!" a figure yelled, making the group jump and look for the source of the deep voice. Suddenly a large black bulk crashed down beside the group and attacked the infected with its large claws.

"Wulf!" the teens yelled, cheering for the ghost wolf attacking the civilians. It only took seconds before the infected humans had been defeated.

"Friend!" Wulf said, hugging Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Kiel vi?" Danny said, making his parents raised an eyebrow.

"It means how are you." Sam said, smiling happy to see Wulf.

"Sad" Wulf replied, making the trio's eyes widened.

"Who taught you English?" Sam asked, making Wulf tilt his head.

"Ne gravas." Sam said, adding "It means nevermind."

"Oh." Jack and Maddie said in unison.

"Venu kun ni." Danny said, signaling the group to retreat back into the rooms behind the portal. Wulf nodded as he followed the group into FentonWorks.

"Estas plezuro vidi vin." Tucker said, as the large wolf hugged the group.

"It means Its nice to see you." Tucker said.

"Maybe you guys should teach Wulf some English. So you guys don't have to translate as much." Jazz said, smiling at the large wolf.

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in the bedroom on a camp bed looking at the ghost who was smiling at them. Sam broke the awkward silence. "Cu vi parolas Anglan?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. (Do you speak English)

"Lomete." Wulf said, a smile on his large face. (A little)

"Bonega." Danny said, smiling. (That's great.)

"My name Wulf. I speak a little English." Wulf said, giving the teens a sample of him speaking English.

"Good." Danny said, his friends holding in a laugh at Wulfs bad grammar. "This might take a while." Danny said to himself.

"I have letter for friend." Wulf said, pulling a letter out of his bright green trousers. "From Clockwork." Wulf added, before lying down to sleep. The teens gasped at the letter.

**Anyway if you have to the time and account could you please review :D Thanks to all the reviews so far :D**


	19. The letter

**I have finished my essay (Finally!) Anyway I have been drawing Danny Phantom for a while now and decided to google Danny Phantom. Sounds simple enough but word to the wise be careful what you look at, I found way too many graphic or disturbing ones involving nude characters :( It wasnt the nicest of sights. I really want to do a story or poem in english. Usually we have to read a poem or story and I am like *Groan* (Unless its fanfiction) as it is pretty boring. I loved my last project at school though :D We had to write a story in english then draw a book cover in art. (Mines front cover was Rose from American dragon walking through a forest.) Also in art we got to do anything we wanted so I drew Danny Phantom :D I quit Art though and chose wood work :( I really regret it. ANYWAY I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! :D **

**

* * *

****CLOCKWORKS LETTER**

Dear Danny and friends.

I you must find the cure I would help but as the master of time if I get this virus the world be doomed. Danny I hope you find your past may help you here. The virus is definitely man made that's all I can tell you without destroying the future. The ghostzone is a hell hole the only ghosts that have not been infected are Wulf, me and the observers. I hope to help you further on in your journey but for now I bid you a fond farewell.

CW

**END OF LETTER**

Danny sighed "We have read this over and over and I still don't understand what in our past could help us!" the ghost boy yelled, desperately trying to understand what Clockwork had meant by "Your past may help."

"Maybe object?" Wulf suggested.

"Maybe." Danny said, biting the top on his pencil as he tried to find a hidden clue in the letter.

"Sleep." Wulf said, pulling the letter away from Danny. "You rest. We get man tomorrow." Wulf said, pushing Danny of to his camp bed.

"You mean get an infected person?" Danny said, a smirk growing on his face.

"Wulfs right Danny. Get some sleep." Sam said, lying back into his bed. Jazz quickly joined the teens in the room.

"Are you guys going to bed?" Jazz asked, looking at the teens sharing a bed before lying in her own bed. "Danni will be here in a second. We've been helping mom and dad." Dannys older sister said, before trying to fall asleep.

"Hi guys." Danni whispered, as she jumped into a small green bed across for the goth and halfa. Danni laughed at Sam petting Dannys hair as if he was a dog.

"What?" Danny said, blushing as Sam ran her hands through his black locks.

"Its just so cute!" Danni said, before getting comfortable in the bed.

"Sam?" Danny said, looking at Sam, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah?" Sam sniffed, wiping the tears away from her face.

"Are you okay?" the halfa said, becoming concerned.

"I..I miss my parents." Sam said, looking away from Danny, tears beginning to run down her face again.

"Its okay Sam." Danny said, in a soft, gentle voice making Sam smile. Dannys strong hands wrapped round Sams thin form as he held her close as he could. "You have me." Danny whispered, kissing his girlfriend. "You will always have me, my little goth princess." the halfa said, running his hands through Sams black hair. "I promise." he whispered quietly, Sam smiled hugging her boyfriends neck.

"I love you Danny." Sam whispered into her boyfriends ear.

"And I love you Sam. Just sleep goth girl we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Danny said, rubbing the back of Sams ear, making her giggle. "Night Sam." Danny whispered, before lying down to sleep.

"Night Danny." Sam whispered, sitting up.

**DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

Danny is being so sweet. I really miss my parents but Danny helps me. What does Clockworks letter mean? Something from our past? Maybe when Danny saved the world but what? What could help us in this situation? Anyway I better go to sleep.

Sam

xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

**

* * *

**

Its only like 8:45pm here and I'm really tired! I need to sleep. My dad said "Laptop is off and 9pm tonight!" since its school tomorrow :'( So unfair. Anyway I will update this as soon as I can And if you have the time review :D .com/ That is my deviantart profile if you want to have a little look :D all my drawings are by hand! Laura from Vlads girl and Timmy are up but I will be getting up more soon. Anyway bye for now people!


	20. Oh dear!

**YES FINALLY I CAN GET BACK TO WRITING GHOSTLAND! I have been at school one week and I am already really tired of it :( And my hopes failed, I really wanted to write a poem or story because since my third year at high school this is what we did. 1. Read Face then essay. (face is about guy who gets his face blown off.) 2. Analize poem Dulce est Decorum and a poem from my boy Jack then write an essay on both. When we went to english I was hoping to write a poem or story but now we are reading a book on a guy who lost his face due to a grenade exploding (notice the pattern) I am pretty annoyed but luckily media is helping me let out my creativity (and fanfiction) I am Pandora in a movie at my school :D Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**

* * *

**

WARNING: I am sorry if you don't like the character I decided to bring into this story. Who could it be?

**DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

It's 6am. I couldn't sleep any longer, Danny kept nudging me in his sleep. I love him but could he stop moving in his sleep! Maddie and Jack are up so I might just go through and help them with whatever they are doing. Me and Danny are getting to a infected person today Yippee (Sarcasm). Tucker, Jazz and Danni are going to search for food and water. Even when Im not hungry Danny is forcing me to sit and eat the past few days. Hopefully we will deal with this virus soon.

Sam

xx

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

Sams feet slowly made there way towards the closed door of the bedroom, her feet as light as feathers avoiding to wake anyone in the process of leaving the quiet room. Sam placed her small hand on the brass knob of the door that separated her from Dannys parents and slowly turned it. The brass hinges of the old door squeaked loudly as Sam opened the door slowly, Sam looked round sharply at the sound of a blanket rustling to find her boyfriend rolling over in his small camp bed.

"Mrs... Fenton? Do you need any help?" Sam asked, her voice sounding gentle and quiet as she walked into the centre of the room. Maddie looked at Sam and smiled before shaking her head.

"Nope. We finished the containment unit for te infected civilian all we need now is a test subject." Maddie said, her voice sounding weak from lack of sleep from working on the machine. "But everything is ready. Is Danny awake yet?" Dannys mother asked, raising an eyebrow at the goth.

"No there all asleep. Im used to getting up this early though." Sam said, yawning, stretching her thin arms.

"Here." Maddie said, handing the young goth girl a hot beverage.

"Thanks." Sam said, accepting the drink from Dannys mother before consuming some of its contents.

"Sam?" Danny said, his messy hair dangling in his face as he entered the room. Sam giggled before nodding. Dannys sky blues eyes were just visible under Dannys ivory black hair. The halfa smile as Sam brushed the hair out of his face. Sam and Dannys eyes locked onto each others. Danny could see pain deep in his lovers eyes making him frown. "Sam we will get rid of this virus. We will find your parents and we will cure them. I promise." Danny said, a small smile growing on the side of his face, moving stray strands of hair from her eyes.

"Thanks Danny." Sam said, kissing Danny on his lips.

"Mi amas vin." Danny said, making his mother look confused. (Translation: I love you.)

"Mi ne povas vivi sen vi." Sam whispered, giving Danny a cheeky look, Danny felt a his heart turn to lead. (Translation: I can't live without you.)

"Do you want to go now or after breakfast?" Maddie asked, looking at the two teens with a smile.

"We will go now but we will be here before breakfast." The halfa said, a smile on his face, attempting to look heroic with a spark of humor in his eyes.

"Your just like your father." Maddie whispered, as she opened a scrapbook of baby photos to attempt to forget the present.

The goth and ghost closed the opening of the portal as quietly as possible. Sams violet eyes met Dannys blue eyes before two icy rings appeared near Dannys stomach. The cold rings suddenly took over and before Sam knew it she was looking into the neon green eyes of Danny Phantom. "Come on." Danny said, gently grabbing his girlfriends waist as he flying off with her.

"This is creepy." Sam whispered, looking at the abandoned streets of what used to be her home town.

"I know." Danny whispered, his eyes looking down to the destroyed roads. "I have a plan, we can't alert too many or we will get our butts kicked by loads of them. Follow me." Danny said, walking onto the middle of the road. "HEY!" Danny yelled, making Sams eyes widen as his voice echoed through the streets.

"Danny n.." Sam began, but quickly stopped noticing a fast red and black figure running towards them. The halfas heart almost stopped to see it was his ex lover Valerie. (AN: Sorry and surprise :D)

"Help!" she screamed, her jet sledge no where to be seen. Danny stood still for a few seconds.

**FLASHBACK**

The snow filled the area with helicopters ready to set off. Danny stood in the snow, his eyes looking for a certain girl he had to talk to. "Valerie!" Danny shouted, running towards the girl who he had used to love.

"Danny!" She replied, smiling her past lover.

"Where are you going? Everyone going to Amity is getting on they helicopters." Danny said, pointing to the helicopters over the other side from where the ghost hunter was walking.

"Sorry Danny..My dad got a promotion and..We're leaving Amity Park..For good." Valerie said, kissing Danny on the cheek, her eyes filling with tears. "Im sorry." She said, as she walked away from Danny quietly sobbing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Val we're coming!" Danny shouted, his voice sounding frantic. Sam pulled out her ecto pistol ready to fight whatever was chasing the ghost hunter. Valerie was in a hand to hand fight with Paulina. The once pretty, popular girl was now a vicious infected monster. The goth shot Paulina in the back quickly, knocking Paulina unconscious. "Are you okay?" The halfa asked, helping the ghost hunter up making Sam secretly boil with rage inside.

"Danny." She yelled with glee, as she hugged Danny. Sam clenched her fists and teeth.

"I swear any lip contact with him and she will be getting a fist in her face." Sam mumbled.

"Im fine." The halfa said, trying to brake the hug, knowing Sam was the jealous type.

"How have you been?" Valerie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been great." The halfa said, brushing some invisible dirt from his shoulder. "Come on we have to get Paulina back to FentonWorks." Danny said, lifting the unconscious form of Paulina making Valerie raise an eyebrow.

* * *

**Uh oh...Sam isnt going to be very happy lolz Anyway sorry I havent wrote over the week but I had maths homework, media homework, english and loads more I had to do after school and if it wasnt homework it was clarinet or Air Cadets (which I love :D) I even have maths homework for the weekend. I am failing maths soo bad :( Luckily I had my teacher since I came to high school and he decided he wants to keep all of his students he has had since first year so I should be safe. People in my class who have been failing have been moved down but even know I get 2 or 3 out of 16 on our questions he said he would teach me how to do them again. :D He is the bestest maths teacher ever besides having to dance with him in first year but thats another story for another day. Anyway better go. Review if you have the time :D :D Hope you liked this chapter. And yes Valerie will be causing some trouble in the next chapter D: But I promise this will be a DxS all the way through. I hate DxV (Danny and Valerie. Not Danny and Vlad thats just scary to write let alone read D:)**


	21. Why?

**AHHH Maths homework :( It is hard and annoying. I need to do it after putting this chapter up and hopefully get another one up today but Im not sure I will :( He is a cool teacher but he gives us too much homework most the time I usually think about Ghostland in my classes to try to think what could happen next :D Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Also I am aiming to get more chapters up this week than last week (aka none) Anyway I better hurry :D Enjoy!**

Sam sat uncomfortably in her chair as Valerie and Danny chatted happily about a various topics. "Really?" Danny said, laughing in response to something his ex lover had said.

Sam growled, her anger and rage consuming her before exiting her chair and heading towards the door. Her eyes focused only on the wooden door ignoring the calls from Danny and Valerie. The goth slammed the wooden door shut making the two people inside jump.

"I can't believe him." Sam said outloud, catching the attention on Danielle, Jazz, Wulf and Tucker. Her violet eyes filled with anger and pain as she punched a wall making a large dent.

"What's wrong?" Jazz said, raising an eyebrow. Sam looked at her other friends as the anger melted away, she looked into the curious eyes of her friend and sighed.

"Danny and Valerie..Im worried he will get back with her." Sam said, her eyes looking down towards the ground, a frown coldly sitting on her face.

"Trust me Danny loves you not Valerie." Jazz said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So Val how did you survive?" The halfa said, itching his neck.

"Long story I came here using my jet sledge until it ran out of fuel and walked the rest." Valerie said, leaving out all the more important details. "Another reason I came here was to see the infamous Danny Phantom again." She said in a flirty tone, as her eyes looked into Dannys.

"Why?" Danny said, raising an eyebrow (AN: Clueless fool!) before he felt Valerie lips on his.

"Hey Dan..." Sam said, just entering to room as Valerie lips made contact with Dannys. The goth felt a mixture of betrayal and anger burst in her as she ran out the door, warm tears evenly running down her cheeks.

Danny pushed the ghost huntress away gently. "Val Im dating someone." Danny said, catching his breath that he had lost from shock.

"Who?" Valerie said, her heart racing and her eyes filling with guilt.

"Sam." The halfa said, looking at the door hoping Sam hadn't not seen Valerie kissing Danny. "Come on." Danny said, walking to the door.

Sam ran into the bedroom, falling softly onto her bed. "Sam what's wrong?" Tucker asked, running in the room followed by Danni, Jazz, Tucker and Wulf.

"Dan...Danny Was..Was kissing her." Sam said, quietly as she sunk her face into the pillow to hide her tears.

"Sam what's wrong?" The halfa said, entering the room with the huntress.

"YOU!" Sam screamed, her violet eyes filled with rage. "I saw you kissing that." Sam said, pointing at Valerie. Dannys face turned pale.

"Sam I promise I di..." Danny said, before being interrupted by Sam.

"No Danny. No more promises." The goth said, looking in the opposite direction of Danny as the tears began to flow down her cheeks again. "Its over Danny." Sam said, her voice sounding venomous as she pointed at the door before saying "I want to be left alone." The group glared at Danny before every human and ghost left, the room was silent.

The goth pulled out her diary and pen. Sam threw the pen Danny had given her at the wall in front of her. The goth found her spare pen and began to write.

**DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

Danny kissed Valerie on the lips. I have said it's over. How could he? Why? I know he had feelings for her but I thought he loved me. I need to keep focused on the mission right now anyway. Maddie was looking at Paulina earlier today she is testing the salvia as I write. We'll find out were the chemicals that made the virus originally came from! If we find that out we should be one step closer finding the cure.

Sam

x

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

**I HATE VALERIE! Poor Sam and Danny :( I am sorry if this annoys any of you guys :( But something good will happen..maybe..im not sure. Anyway I am off to do my maths homework :( **


	22. Arguement

**I am sorry about this chapter taking a week to put up! Me and my best friend are falling apart :'(. We had a massive arguement in media thanks to Rosie (a ginger haired person) and we have had a massive fall out. This isnt the first time Rosie has made me fall out with a close friend. Story time :D A few years ago I was really close to a boy called Kerr and we had the best times together then Rosie started hanging with us and a few days after she started hanging out with me and Kerr it resulted in me punching her in the face and Kerr completely falling out with me. Me and Kerr havent talked to each other in two years now, and shes now doing the same to me and Laura. After this movie we are doing in school is finished I am going to kick her butt :D Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Oh and on a less depressing note I am going to Poland in July! :D Yay!**

Sams eyes opened a smile on her face her long peaceful sleep had came to a end. The goth stretched her arms before checking who was in the bedroom. Her fists and teeth clenched as she found her ex boyfriend and Valerie in the same room where she had been sleeping. Without a second thought Sam left the room.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton, what have you found out?" Sam asked, entering the same room as Maddie and Jack who's faces were beaming.

"Looks like the Guys in White took over Axion labs after Tucker became mayor. We think that's were the chemical came from that caused the virus." Maddie said, looking at a small vile in front of her. "But to be able to find the cure we need more of the element causing the virus."

"So do you want me to find more of it at Axion labs?" Sam asked, picking up a gun from the table.

"We're going together. This place could be filled with infected civilians and we are not risking you going alone." Jack said, smiling at the annoyed goth.

"Here's some notes I want you to read them over before we leave." Maddie said, handing Sam a list of information.

**INFORMATION**

The element is in the blood and salvia of the infected. If the element gets into a normal persons bloodstream or mixes with there salvia they will become infected. The element is man made. The element eats away at the blood cells or ectoplasm and replaces them with the unknown element. The infected are hard to kill because the element heals any injuries in 24 hours. The element is bright neon green.

**END OF INFORMATION**

"What's happening today?" Danny said, walking in the room. His blue eyes catching a glimpse of Sams.

"We are all going to Axion labs." Jack said, watching the goth walking towards the bedroom door.

"Sam wait." Danny pleaded, as he gently grabbed Sams wrist. Jack and Maddie left the room knowing an argument was about to start.

"What!" Sam snapped, her eyes filled with rage as she looked at her former boyfriend.

"I swear Sam I didnt kiss her she kissed me." The halfa said, his eyes looking up at her.

"Why should I believe you." Sam said, her voice sounding venomous, holding back her tears.

"Because Sam..You know me and I would never lie to you." Danny said, smiling at Sam but the goths facial expression stayed the same. Mad.

"Danny..I don't know if I can believe you. Since it came here you have barely acknowledge me." Sam said, her eyes looking away from him.

"What can't I talk to a friend without your permission?" Danny said, a small spark of rage appearing in his eyes.

"Danny you dated her!" Sam screamed.

"Yeah I dated her." Danny shouted, emphasizing on "dated". "I don't date her now." Danny said, trying to calm himself down. "You couldn't even trust me in our relationship!" The halfa snapped, her eyes flashing green.

"You didnt trust me either you spied on me when I was dating Gregory." The goth shouted, her eyes burning with rage.

"And you spied on me and Val." The ghost boy yelled, pointing his index finger at her. In only seconds Valerie had ran into the room worried about the yelling next door.

"You spied on us?" Valerie asked, raising an eyebrow at the goth.

"Stay out of this you ghost hunting freak!" Sam snapped, pushing Valerie.

"Val tell her that you kissed me. Sam, Valerie didnt know I was dating you." The halfa said.

"Dannys telling the truth!" Valerie said, trying to sort out the fight but failed.

"Didn't I tell you to keep out of this you ghost hating freak!" The goth snapped, her eyes filled with rage, her fists clenched ready for battle.

"Guys! We have to work together to find this element! Can you try to chill until we find this thing!" Jazz screamed.

"Fine!" Valerie, Danny and Sam snapped, all crossing there arms looking away.

"This is going to be a long day." Jazz thought, looking at the teens

* * *

**Anyway thanks for reading and if you have the time review :D I am going to try my hardest to get more chapters up this week :D **


	23. Axion Lab

**Before you read this chapter please read *Takes a deep breath* OMG THE PERSON WHO DOES SAMS VOICE (GREY DELISLE) SINGS IN SCOOBY DOO! THE SONG IS CALLED "TRAP OF LOVE" CHECK IT OUT ON YOUTUBE! Also *takes another deep breath* VLAD SINGS TOO (MARTIN MULL)! TYPE IN YOUTUBE THE HUMMING SONG MARTIN MULL IN AND YOU SHOULD GET IT OMG OMG OMG! Okay now that is over *Sigh and takes deep breathe* I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Anyway besides the massive rant I have loads to talk about! My butt is now famous around my high school (Humilation) my trousers were partly down when I was in one of my classes and some evil person took a picture and messaged it to people :'( but its okay now :D I mean it could have been worse... Also I am going to Poland (Yay) but its a 27 hour bus drive (Aww) but theres good news (yay?) I might be able to take the laptop which means hours of Danny Phantom fic writing (YAY!) but I wont be able to put up the chapters until I return to the UK since there wont be anywhere with free wifi (Aww) but I am going in July (YAY!) Anyway ON WITH CHAPTER (YAY!)**

"Is everyone ready?" Maddie asked, looking at the teenagers and Wulf. The large ghost sharpened his claws in response to Maddies question as the rest of the teens nodded.

"We'll wait here." Tuckers parents said, afraid of leaving FentonWorks.

Valerie was in her ghost hunting suit without the mask. In her hands was a large and deadly Fenton Assault riffle. Sam had her jeans and sleeveless top on that she had been wearing since her journey. The goth wore two black and purple Fenton wrist rays matching her top. Tucker nervously wore a Fenton wrist ray and was wearing his normal yellow top and green trousers. Danny and Danielle were in ghost form.

The group cautiously walked out of the safety of FentonWorks into the ghost town they used to call home. "Right, when we get to Axion labs everyone will be separated into groups of three. A ghost or in Danny and Danielles case a half ghost in each group."

"Il go with Jazz and Danielle." Tucker said, knowing Sam and Danny may get put in the same group hoping they would make up.

"Tucker!" Danny and Sam said in unison, there eyes showing hatred at there techno geek friend.

"Me and Jack will go with Wulf." Maddie said, understanding Tuckers plan. "That leaves Sam, Danny and Valerie together." Maddie said, making the others hold in a laugh. The ghost and goth punched there friend in the ribs.

The moon was in full sight above Axion labs. Everyone felt the hairs on the back of there necks. "Right we will split up now. Everyone grab a walkie talkie." Maddie said, pulling a duffel bag from her shoulder and handed each teen or ghost a walkie talkie. "Tucker your group are group one." Maddie said, making Tucker smile. "Me, Jack and Wulf are group two." Maddie said, making Jack pout.

"But I wanted to be group one." Jack whined, looking like a five year old.

"Jack it doesn't matter." Maddie said, smiling at her husbands cute tantrum. "Danny, your group are group number three. We will meet back here in exactly one hour." Maddie said.

"Why is Danny the group leader?" Sam whined, her eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"Sam, Just get over it." Danny said, becoming annoyed.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sam snapped, making Tucker and the other groups separate to start the mission.

"Guys! We have a mission to do. Can you just get along until we have finished this!" Valerie snapped, becoming sick of the constant arguing. The teens crossed there arms before walking to the entrance of the building.

The corridors were pitch black. Only beams of light coming from the torches the teens were holding. "I think I know were the element is." Danny said, braking the silent making the two girls jump a small amount.

"Where." Sam said, her tone flat and not very interested.

"Follow me." Danny said, his voice sounding as flat as Sams. The goths torch light reflected off Dannys white ghost hair, Sam followed the ghost. Then all of a sudden Sam could see red dots ahead, Danny hadn't noticed.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed, as Sam realized that the red dots were the eyes of the infected.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you have time and can be bothered :D :D Anyway I better vent some of my energy before I need to go to bed.**


	24. Dont leave

**Roar! Hi guys bad news (aw) the laptop I currently use to do fanfiction is about to snap in half! :( This a really sad chapter. I'm sorry but it had to be done but I cant really say anymore or I will ruin the chapter. Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I am going to hopefully start a new fic in the next few weeks I have loads I havent edited that are not on fanfic yet. I have like ten chapters for depression phantom that still need editing but I just cant be bothered right now :D Anyway on with the sad chapter.**

* * *

The infected scientist and civilians mouths were covered in green foam. There eyes a deadly red as they charged towards Danny, Sam and Valerie at full speed. "Get back!" Danny shouted, his voice shaking as he attempted to take on all of the infected.

"No!" Sam shouted, throwing a grenade. Sam knew deep in her heart she still loved Danny and didnt want him to get hurt.

"Danny the grenade!" Valerie shrieked, noticing the ecto grenade was only inches away from the ghost boys feet. The halfa looked his eyes filled with fear and horror, the corridor was silent. "Boom!" Went the grenade knocking most of the infected down. Danny was no where to be seen. Sams heart beat accelerated, running towards the rubble to find her most likely injured ex boyfriend. The goth dug into the rubble like a dog looking for bone, hoping to see Dannys snow white hair.

"I'll hold them off!" Valerie shouted, shooting the remaining infected scientists. The hunter ran to Sams side to find Danny. A small, weak groan. Sam gasped, as she quickly recovered Dannys body from the pile of rubble. The two girls dragged Dannys limp body away from the pile of rubble. His face was covered in dust and blood.

"Sam.." Danny said, his voice weak and fragile. His now icy blue eyes staring into Sams violet ones. "I..Im sorry." The halfa said, his voice cracking, a tear running down his pale, cold face.

"No Danny don't be. Im sorry I shouldn't have been jealous." The goth said, tears running evenly down her cheeks. Sam placed a hand on Dannys cold cheek before whispering to him "I love you Danny.", her voice also cracking, knowing Danny wouldn't survive the injuries.

"I love you too." Danny said, his voice becoming weaker. Danny was dying, red crimson blood was now visible as it escaped wounds and stained his clothes. Danny spat blood out of his mouth, his eyes were now filled with pain and a spark of happiness knowing Sam still truly loved him. The ghost boys eyes started to become heavier, his face becoming paler.

"Don't die Danny." Sam pleaded, even know Sam knew she couldn't stop fate. "We need you." The goth begged. Danny slowly sat up with the the small amount of energy he had left. Danny kissed Sam. The goth kissed him back knowing it would be there last. The halfa fell back his breathing becoming faster and shorter. "Valerie find an infected scientist now." Sam said, having an idea.

"Found one." Valerie said, wiping tears from her eyes. As if on cue a infected scientist ran towards the goth, hunter and dying ghost. Sam hugged Danny tight. "Danny this is the only way. I love you and forget that." Sam said, her voice braking. Dannys icy blue eyes stared at her one more time, a small smile growing his face. The goth ran from Dannys side as the infected scientist spotted Danny.

"What are you doing?" Valerie asked, his voice becoming shaky as she rubbed more tears away.

"Mr.. and Mrs.. Fenton told me an infected civilian heals themselves in around twenty four hours. Its are only chance to save Danny from dying." Sam said, her face staying upset and gloomy. A yell came from the other side of the corridor where the infected scientist had just bitten Danny. The goth couldn't bare the site any longer and shot the scientist. Both teens ran to Dannys side.

The halfa was on lying flat on the ground. Sam checked for a pulse. None. The goth picked the halfa up and held him close as she sobbed loudly. Sam felt Danny warm up, his pulse returning. Sam lay Danny on the ground again. The goth expected to see her boyfriends blue eyes but instead met his now red eyes. The ghost boy growled as he pinned down Sam. The goth had two choices be infected or shoot Danny. Sams wrist ray let out a flash of green light. Danny hit the floor with a loud thud. "We will find a cure Danny. I promise." Sam whispered, running her hand through Dannys raven hair one last time.

Clouds covered the moon as the two teens exited Axion Labs to find the rest of the groups already gathered. Sam felt guilt knowing she would have to tell them about Danny. "Guys we have been waiting ages!" Tucker complained, his eyes becoming heavy from exhaustion.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked, her eyes showing the fear like Dannys when he knew he was about to die.

"Im sorry Mrs. Fenton." Sam said, her eyes filling with tears. Maddies maternal instincts kicked in as she hugged Sam.

"Don't worry we found the element we will find the cure soon." Maddie said, hugging Sam knowing she wouldn't have been hugged by an adult since she was in New York months ago. Maddie knew Sam hugging Danny every morning was to make her feel safe and secure. Maddie felt sorry for the goth knowing everyone she truly loved had been turned into monsters.

**DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

Danny is infected. I have lost everyone I loved, besides Tucker. I am going to find this cure as quick as possible because I need my parents and Danny back. My heart is broken and I don't think anything can repair it. Images of Danny dying keep filling my mind. I try to suppress them but I just can't. I think about the good things and I think I tare my heart even more. What should I do?

Sam

x

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

"Sam?" Wulf said, trying his hardest to speak proper English.

"Yeah." Sam said, wiping the tears from her eyes, at the same time trying to hide her diary.

"What's that?" Wulf asked, gently taking the book out of Sams hands.

"A diary." Sam said. .

"Can read to me Sam?" Wulf said, his tail wagging. Sam smiled as it reminded her of Shadow.

"Okay." Sam said, opening the book to page one.

"Good." Wulf said, interested in what Sam had written.

"It starts here. Dear Diary, Danny got ghost powers from his parents portal! I can't believe it. I didnt think ghosts existed until now!" Sam started. Danielle smiled in the corner of the room invisible as she listened in on Sam.

**READ: IF MY LAPTOP DOES COMPLETELY BRAKE KEEP AN EYE ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT (FRASEK06 LIKE ON THIS) AND IF MY LAPTOP DOES GO I WILL PUT A VIDEO UP SAYING.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading and please dont be sad it will have a happy ending...I hope.**


	25. A helping hand

**Yay! My friend twilightfan1996 (aka Rachel from my school) has fanfic she is one of the very few who know I like the show :D I tried to make a Danny Phantom video but my movie making software hates me :( I got a 3 for my cooking exam (aka a B+) lol I am so happy :D My friend Rachel is writing a twilight fic which is pretty good. She has a better english grade than me (but we are in the same class) lolz Its 9pm here and I'm already tired. GRRR I got braces on my lower mouth and they hurt so bad :'( I'm getting used to them now but I had them in five minutes and I had already broken it lol. I need to go back to the orthodontist on thursday :/ **

**

* * *

**

WARNING: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIC BUT I DONT CARE! WHEN SEARCHING DANNY PHANTOM ON GOOGLE DO NOT TYPE IN: DANNY PHANTOM TOONS! IF YOU DO YOU GET SOME SICK SITES :S I THOUGHT DEVIANTART AND FANFIC WERE BAD FOR SLASHES BUT THAT STUFF IS JUST NASTY D: ANYWAY I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

**DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

I don't know when my last entry was. I haven't left my bed since I read my diary to Wulf. I don't have the will or power to go on as if nothing happened. Danni and Tucker keep coming in thinking I might do something crazy. Secretly I want to be infected. I want to be with Danny. I better go anyway.

Sam

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

Sam lay in her small camp bed. Her eyes glued to the wall, her mind focusing on something else.

**DAYDREAM**

"Come on Sam!" Danny shouted, as he flew the top of the hill his blue eyes glowing with joy. Sam chuckled at the excited halfa.

"Can't you just fly me up?" Sam said, exhausted of walking up the very steep hill.

"No. It will ruin the surprise and plus this hike is for walking not flying." The halfa chuckled, pushing his goth girl up the hill.

"Danny please." Sam begged, tired of her boyfriends immaturity.

"No." Danny said, in a cheeky tone becoming amused by Sams curiosity and anger. After a few more minutes of extreme hill walking Sam reached the top of the large hill.

"Oh my.." Sam said, her eyes filled with joy. The sun was slowly retreating, the sky a mixture of pink and purple. "Its beautiful." Sam whispered, the goth looked round to find her boyfriend now holding a basket and black blanket. Sam smiled noting he had hid it behind a tree.

"Happy birthday Sam." Danny said, his cheeks turning red. Danny quickly set the blanket down and placed the basket on top. The blanket was black and purple with Sams name stitched on the side. Sam smiled and before the goth could say anything Danny said "Everything here is for vegetarians." Danny said, smiling pulling a few candles out of his basket along with salads and many other foods suitable for Sam.

"There's one thing missing." Sam said, joining Danny on the blanket.

"What? I planned everything for about a year now. Last year I decided I would ask you out today." Danny said, his icy blues eyes looking at Sam.

"This." Sam said, kissing Danny on his lips. The goth and ghost kissed for what felt like seconds before pulling back for a breath. "I love you Danny. You didnt have to do all of this for me." The goth whispered making Danny smile.

"But you deserved it. You have been fighting ghosts and saving my butt for about a year now so I thought we needed a brake." The ghost boy said before adding "I'll make a fire and pitch the tent you just relax and have something to eat." The halfa said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek before quickly setting up camp. Danny took the tent out a bag and looked at the instructions before they were quickly snatched off him.

"Let me help." Sam said, giving the ghost boy no choice. The halfa smiled.

Sam and Danny sat on a log, the fire was burning making the ghost and goth heat up quickly. "Thanks." Sam said, lying on the ground putting he head on the log. "Where have I seen this before." Sam said laughing, her cheeks turning red. Sam said, looking at the stars. Danny placed a hand on Sams shoulder, gently pushing Sam closer.

"This isn't though." Danny said, before adding "This time I actually had the nerve to wrap my arm around you.".

"You were going to do that?" Sam said, her eyes filled with joy.

"But I was too nervous. I didnt want to ruin our relationship." Danny said, looking into her violet eyes before adding "But I think dating made it much better." Danny leaned towards Sam as they kissed.

**OUT OF DREAM**

"Sam!" Tucker shouted, shaking his friend. The goth jumped looking at her surroundings and quickly felt depressed.

"Yeah." Sam whispered, her voice sounding weak.

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked, sitting next to his best friend. Sam didnt reply. The goth lay back in the bed trying to hold back the tears. "I miss him too Sam but Danny would have wanted you to eat something and try to move on." Tucker said, handing his best friend a small plate. Sams dark eyes looked at Tucker. Her violet eyes were dull and filled with pain.

"Okay." Sam said, her voice flat as she looked at the salad Tucker had handed her. Tucker smiled before leaving the bedroom.

Danni, Jazz, Maddie and Jack walked about the small lab holding viles or papers. "Tucker can you help us?" Maddie asked, before adding "I'm going to talk to Sam." Tucker nodded, taking the papers out of Dannys mothers hands. "Thank you." Maddie said, a small smile on her face.

"Sam?" Maddie said, entering the bedroom, noticing the raven haired girl sitting on a bed.

"Yes Mrs. Fenton." Sam said, looking up.

"I wanted to show you this." Maddie said, handing her her a book. Sam raised an eyebrow before opening the book. The book was filled with pictures of Danny as a baby and child. "I miss him too Sam but this helped me a little. It keeps me fighting to find the cure. He would have been dead if it wasn't for your quick thinking." Maddie said, patting her back. "You saved his life." Dannys mother said, Sam smiled from Maddies words. "That picture is my favorite." Maddie said, pointing at a picture of a small blue eyes boy and a older ginger haired girl. "I have a few videos somewhere maybe we could look for them after all of this." Maddie said, making Sam smile.

"I would like that. Do you need any help?" Sam said, sitting up.

"If you want." Madeline said, smiling at the goth.

* * *

Anyway bye people :D xxxxxxxxx


	26. Hope

**Sorry I have not updated in a while but I have been busy :( I edited this chapter and it didnt save :( I am not checking it over again because its late and I am tired so if you notice a mistake tell me okay? :) I had it detailed and it was really good but my laptop is dying. I have to go downstairs where my front door is to connect my laptop into the router of the internet to get the internet and the laptop is heavy and needs to be charged 24/7 Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM and enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

Maddie wants us all in the lab in a minute. I hope they have found the cure. I can't wait until we do so we can all have normal life's again. I really miss my parents I havent seen them in months. I wonder where Shadow is? And what caused this virus? I will have to get Tucker to check the files at Axion labs when I get the chance.

Sam

**END OF DIARY ENTRY**

Sam got up from her camp bed. "Kids! Come in now!" Maddie shouted. Tucker, Jazz, Danni and Sam ran into the lab. Maddie held a sheet of paper. "We found the cure but we need to get the chemicals to create it." Dannys mother said, smiling her eyes filled with joy. "If you see Danny out there make sure you bring him here." Maddie said.

The teens and Wulf got ready to enter Amity Park again. "What's on the list?" Danni asked, her now green eyes looking into Sams.

**LIST**

Ectoplasm (pure)

Blood (human)

Ecto gun from the Axion lab.

Ghost repellent (Axion lab)

**END OF LIST**

"We can get all of this at the lab." Sam said, her speed increasing.

"Has everyone got a gun?" Tucker asked, the group nodded as they advanced towards the lab. "This time we will stay together." Tucker said, sounding serious. The group cautiously entered the doors of the lab. There eyes looking for any zombie activity. The group silently wandered the lab attempting to be undetected.

The sound of a single pebble shuffling across the floor echoed. The teens eyes quickly glared at two blood red ones only meters away. Tucker raised his gun and shot creature. Sam smiled at her techno geek friend before advancing towards the chemical lab.

The corridors were too quiet for the teens. The group slowly reached the chemical lab, the torches gave the room a low light so the teens could see ahead. Sam smiled at the sight of a green vile, the vile was filled with ectoplasm."That's one thing off the list guys." Sam whispered, as the teens split up in the small lab to explore in hope to find the other chemicals.

"I got the repellent!" Danni shouted, her voice sounding cheery. "We wont find a gun here though...will We?" Danni asked, her voice becoming quiet.

"No that will be in the sector where the keep the weapons." Tucker said, holding his own gun up. A sudden bang caught the teens attention. The door had slammed shut, the teens gasped as two red eyes glared at them. The eyes belonged to Danny Fenton.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, sounding happy before remembering the painful truth. Her boyfriend glared viciously at the group, foam expelling from his mouth. The ghost and goth made eye contact. Sam could see Dannys baby blue eyes and sweet smile behind the red eyes and angered facial expression. A flash of green light hit the halfa making him fall limp on the other side of the lab.

"Sorry." Danni said, her hands still glowing neon green. Danni lifted her cousins body before flying softly in the air caring the halfa.

"Come on we will get a gun and go I have a feeling the zombies are going to wake up soon." Jazz said, exiting the lab with the younger teens.

"After that..Tucker could you hack into the Axion computer to find out what the lab was doing with the element?" Sam asked, remembering her diary entry. Tucker nodded before the teens set off once more.


	27. Guess who's back?

**Hi guys I read the reviews and thanks :D I have to rush because my sister wants on the laptop. I am on my mums and its pretty weird xD Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. And enjoy**

Maddie and Jack wiped the small beads of sweat from there forehead after completing the containment chamber to hold an infected person or animal. "Piece of cake." Maddie said, smiling at the creation. The sound of the door being opened quickly caught the two adults attention. "Where's Tuckers parents?" Maddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the main bedroom sleeping." Jack replied, raising an eyebrow wondering who opened the door.

"Its us!" Sam shouted, walking into the small laboratory holding the list and items quickly followed by Danielle with an unconscious Danny. Maddie smiled taking the items gently from Sam to placed them on the table. "We couldn't get the blood but if you want I can give you some of mines." Sam said, looking at Dannys parents, her eyes and facial expression serious.

"If your sure." Maddie said hesitantly, looking at the teen. Sam nodded before sitting down.

"I can do it." Sam said, taking the needle from the desk looking nervously at it.

"Are you sure?" Maddie said, raising an eyebrow noticing the Goth was scared of the object she held in her hand. "Danni, can you put Danny into the containment chamber." Maddie asked, pointing to the chamber, instead of bars there was extremely strong bullet proof glass so he was visible to the people on the outside of the cage. Danni nodded placing her unconscious cousin into the chamber.

"Im sure." Sam said, putting the needle into one of her veins in her arm and extracting some of her blood. "There." Sam said, handing Dannys mother her crimson blood. The teens and Wulf decided to retreat to the bedroom to see the information Tucker had collected.

Tucker typed rapidly looking through the files he had downloaded from a PC in the lab. "Here's something interesting. Some guys in white bought Axion labs to do research on ghosts after everyone learnt Danny was Danny Phantom." Tucker said, raising an eyebrow.

"What was the element for?" Danni asked, raising an eyebrow. Tuckers mouth gaped. "What?" Sam said, her heart racing.

"Listen to this. Project Halfa, the element was being used to turn humans into halfas like Danny..But it failed." Tucker said, everyone's facial expressions matched Tuckers.

"Okay Jack, hand me the ecto gun from the Axion lab." Maddie said, waiting for her husband to respond. Jack handed her wife the ecto gun. Maddie took the ammunition out of the gun and placed the neon green ammo into a beaker and melted it down.

"Jack, the ghost repellent." Maddie said, her voice sounding commanding as she smiled at her husband. Jack handed his wife the bottle of repellent. Maddie uncapped the bottle and placed the liquid into a separate beaker.

"Can you put the blood and ectoplasm into two separate tubs honey?" Maddie asked, mixing the repellent with the pure ectoplasm.

"Okay Maddie." Jack said, smiling as he did as his wife asked.

"Where is the vile of the element honey?" Maddie asked, looking around the lab.

"Next to the containment chamber." Jack said, still placing the blood into a tub. Maddie walked over to the containment chamber and collected the vile, her eyes looking at her son who was sleeping. A tear rolled down Maddies cheek.

"Jack, bring the tubs over here." Maddie asked, waiting for her husband. Jack came over carefully holding the tubs before placing them on the desk in front of his wife.

Maddie collected another tub and placed some blood in it carefully before adding the element. "Okay Jack we will leave this over night and try the cure to see what it does to infected blood."

"Should we do the same with the ectoplasm?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Maddie slapped her forehead.

"I almost forgot. Thanks honey." Maddie said kissing her husband. "Would you be able to do it honey? I need to go to bed." Dannys mother said stretching, Jack nodded doing as his wife asked before heading to bed.

**SAMS DREAM**

"Sam.." Danny said, his voice sounding in pain. Sam looked up to find her boyfriend at the end of her gothic bed in her old house.

"Danny?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. The halfas eyes were covered by his black raven hair making the Goth scared. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, her heart racing.

Sam got up from her bed and swiftly took the hair from Dannys face. The Goth let out a small gasp as she noticed cuts on Dannys face. Sam looked into his eyes and saw pain filling them. "What happened?" Sam asked, quickly running towards her first aid box.

"It was just a ghost fight..." Danny said, his voice quiet.

"With who?" Sam asked, sitting Danny on her bed. The Goth sat next to Danny as he cleaned the halfas wounds carefully.

"The box ghost." Danny said blushing feeling embarrassed to be injured by the least dangerous ghost he had ever fought. Sam giggled at her boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek.

"You should be more careful." Sam whispered in Dannys ear. Danny smiled his baby blue eye began to fill with happiness. Danny cupped Sams chin gently as they kissed.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you Danny."

**END OF DREAM**

Sams eyes snapped open. The Goth sighed noticing it was only a dream, the sound of Jacks loud snoring quickly caught Sams attention. "The lab is empty?" Sam thought, a evil smile growing on her face. The Goth carefully left her bed, Sam felt like a ninja being so quiet.

After about ten minutes of sneaking Sam finally made it into the lab. The Goth switched the light on as the room quickly became bright, Sams eyes quickly adjusted and caught the unconscious halfa in the containment chamber. The Goth walked over carefully as she placed a hand on the glass. "Danny?" Sam whispered, looking at the unconscious halfa. Sam smiled carefully opening the door of the cage as she ran her hand through Dannys snow white hair.

Dannys eyes snapped open. Sams eyes widened as she closed the door of the chamber and watched the halfa slowly wake up. Danny looked around to find Sam, his red eyes stared into her violet ones. "I love you Danny." Sam said, tears filling her eyes as she placed a hand on the glass. Danny copied her action. The Goth smiled knowing her boyfriend was still in there.

"Sam..I..I" Danny began, his eyes briefly turning baby blue before turning scarlet red. Danny pounced for Sam in an attempt to attack her. Sams smile faded as she walked away.

DIARY ENTRY

Dear Diary

I don't know what happened but Danny talked to me! He said my name and his eyes turned blue! Was I imagining the or did Danny really talk to me? Also where did Valerie go? I just noticed she hasn't been here for ages.

Sam

xx

END OF DIARY ENTRY

In the shadows of Amity Park Valerie flew on her jet sledge. "I'm positive my scanner picked up a ghost." Valerie whispered, following the small red dot on her scanner. A group of infected people surrounded something in the middle of the street. "What could that be?" Valerie said, flying down as a gun appeared from the arm of her suit. "Hey freaks!" Valerie shouted, attempting to catch the infected civilians attention with avail. Valerie shot the infected civilians quickly as they all hit the floor unconscious.

Valerie flew towards the object and quickly learnt it was a human and not just any human. Vlad Masters. "You!" Valerie shouted, a gun quickly appearing aimed at the mans head.

"Wait!" Vlad shouted, raising his hands to protect himself.

"Why should I? You lied to me ghost!" Valerie shouted, her eyes filled with rage.

"What happened here!" Vlad shouted, going ghost.

"The world was infected by a virus." Valerie said, not moving the gun.

"Please help me Miss Grey. I came back to get a second chance." Vlad said, his pleading eyes looking into Valeries unforgiving ones.

"Fine. Come with me." Valerie said, flying towards Fentonworks.

**Yay! Vlad is back. Review if you have the time and thanks for reading :)**


	28. Are you okay?

**I have school tomorrow :( and to top that I have a blood test in the morning and my tetnus jag this week. I hate needles! I have homework too..so yeah I'm having a bad week but I know Sam won't be ;) (something to do with this chapter) Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Also I am working on Danny Phantom season 3 ^_^ so when that is up I shall tell you :D Also if you have any ideas give me a message and I might be able to put it into the season 3 one :D Anyway I better go and do my homework.**

Jack and Maddie hesitantly looked at the infected blood and ectoplasm. The blood was almost black and the ectoplasm only looked a few shades darker. "Ready?" Jack asked, his eyes filled with anxiety.

"Ready." Maddie replied, her determined facial expression comforting her husband. Dannys mother placed the cure into the tub filled with ectoplasm and waited, hope filling her facial expression. The blood slowly began to become brighter. "Jack did you put any of the cure into Sams blood?." Maddie asked, noticing red smoke now coming from the blood.

"Yeah." Jack replied, holding up an empty vile. Maddie smiled noticing the blood had returned to its natural colour again. "I'll get a microscope." Jack whispered to himself, taking a sample of the crimson blood before placing it onto the microscope on the other side of the room. Jack smiled as he looked at his wife. "It's worked." Jack said as large smile grew on his face before hugging his wife.

"We did it!" Maddie said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Should we try it on Danny?" Jack asked, wiping the tears from his wife's eyes.

"We will wait for the others to wake just incase we need there help." Maddie said, hoping she would have her son back soon.

"Guys! Im back!" Valerie shouted, closing the door with an unexpected visitor walking nervously behind her.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked entering the room, her tone flat as she spoke to the ghost hunter and to make things worse her eyes spotted Vlad. "YOU!" Sam yelled, pointing her index finger at Vlad. "Why is this fruit loop here! You leave without telling anyone and end up coming back with this fruitloop!" Sam asked, her eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"I can explain." Vlad began raising his hands before being interrupted.

"Why is he here." Jack asked, walking into the livingroom along with Maddie. Vlad felt even more awkward as Danielle entered the room too.

"I know!" Danni said, her eyes turning bright neon green.

"Listen I came back for a second chance and I am not taking no as an answer." Vlad said quietly, feeling the burning glares of the people in the room.

"You don't deserve a second chance and if you think you can shelter here then you must be a fruitloop." Jack said, thinking murderous thoughts.

"Please Jack." Vlad said, his eyes filled with guilt.

"You can stay here until everything is back to normal but after that you will leave." Maddie said, her eyes giving the elder halfa a cold glare.

"Guys, we need your help we are planning to use the cure on Danny and we need your help." Jack said, signaling the group to go into the lab avoiding eye contact with his old collage friend.

As Vlad and the others entered the lab Dannys eyes quickly noticed Vlad, the younger halfas eyes quickly turning baby blue as he yelled "Get that fruitloop away from me!" before his eyes returned red.

"Come on lets do this." Maddie said.

Danny viciously stared at his parents and friends. Maddie carefully aimed a small dart filled with the cure at her son hoping to get the cure in his blood stream. The halfa stared at the group before being hit by the dart in the arm. Danny yelp before passing out. Jack opened the door of the containment chamber to see if the sure was taking effect.

"Danny?" Maddie whispered shaking her son to wake him. A scream came from the halfa as red smoke escaped his mouth, Danny began to go into a fit in his mothers arms as his body shook wildly. "Danny!" Maddie shouted her facial expression filling with fear as she hugged her son.

Dannys mother cradled the screaming halfa in her arms. "What's wrong!" Sam said, her eyes filled with tears.

"The smoke is making him burn up." Jack said, picking Danny up as if he was a baby and quickly placed him on a table. Danny shook violently as sweat ran from his forehead, Jack looked round to his wife. Dannys eyes snapped open, turning blue then red then back to blue. Danny continued the shake as it slowly calmed down.

"Mom...Dad..." Danny said, his eyes returning blue. The halfa was still shaking a small amount but his eyes remained baby blue.

"Are you okay?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison. Danny weakly nodded, a small smile growing on his pale face.

"Thirsty.." Danny said, his voice sounding scratchy. Sam wrapped her arms around the halfa as she quietly cried on him.

"I missed you." Sam said, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you too Sam." Danny said, as he began to sob as well.

**I am so nervous about the blood test it is to find out if I am aniemic (I dont know if thats spelt right) Anyway I better go and do my homework which involes writing about Sam ^_^ I was sly enough to add Sam into my story I am writing. It is basicly Danny Phantom. It is from the point of view of a girl who can time travel (Related to clockwork) and doesnt know who her father is as he died when she was young anyway Ali goes to a school and meets a girl called Sam who lost her friend and became a goth out of depression xD she goes back in time to save her friends crush (aka Danny) and it is the same description of Danny and she kisses him. I got the idea writing this fic. Anyway review if you have time and thanks to all who have reviewed so far. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi I got my results back and they came back negative :D Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Sorry the chapter is short but I will make sure the next one is longer :)**

Sam lay next to Danny, her mind at ease as her head perfectly sat in between her boyfriends neck. Danny ran his hands through Sams raven black hair as his baby blue eyes looked down at the sleeping goth below him. It was late and everyone but Danny was asleep in the household. "Daniel?" A voice whispered making Danny jump slightly. The halfas eyes looked at Vlad, his eyes filled with confusion and rage.

"What?" Danny snapped. The older halfa sat up from his small camp bed to look at Danny who was snuggled next to Sam.

"What happened after I left?" Vlad whispered raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean abandoned the planet? Vlad you may think your smart but your not. Me, Sam and Tucker saved the world because we actually had good intentions unlike you." Danny spat, his eyes filling with rage.

"How?" Vlad said, his tone flat.

"Turning the earth intangible." Danny said before adding "Goodnight Plasmius." as he rested his head on the pillow, smiling at Sam. Danny suddenly felt a warm feeling on his cheek before noticing it was Sams soft hand.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered, her voice sounding weak as she had just woken.

"Yeah." Danny said as a reassuring smile grew on his face. "We should rest." The halfa whispered kissing Sams forehead before resting his head on the pillow below, quickly followed by Sam.

The sun raised over Amity Park as the small group of survivors slowly woke from there slumber to get breakfast not knowing an childish plan was in the back of Dannys mind. "Hey mom?" Danny asked his voice sounding cheery.

"Yeah honey?" Maddie asked drinking her glass of water quietly.

"Can me, Sam and Tucker go out and get supplies, I noticed we're running out." Danny said with a childish grin on his face. Sam giggled at the halfas unusual behavior.

"Sure." Maddie said her eyes filling with confusion as her son seemed a bit strange. The halfa smiled before jumping off his seat to shout his other friend.

"Tucker, she said yes!" Danny shouted. Tucker quickly entered the room with his rucksack on his back.

"What are we waiting for lets go." Tucker said his facial expression matching Dannys, there facial expressions reminded the goth of before the infection started. Sam shook her head at the immature boys before running after them.

**What could they be up to? Lol**


	30. Chapter 30

**Party :D Its my birthday tomorrow and I cant wait ^-^ Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! So just to warn you near the end of this chapter you will either laugh or be sick *Evil laugh* but you must read the chapter to understand. For all people who play call of duty I got the new maps 8) (I feel so epic) lol Anyway I noticed Hallie (Possibly spelt that wrong) saying she checked this everyday and I was like "Aww" So I thought I would get this up before the laptop goes in for repairs :D The laptop is dying on me and decided if I get enough birthday money its being repaired :D Haza lol I am not getting anything for my birthday off my parents as I am going to germany for a week with air cadets :D I get to go in two hotels and go to aushwich consentration camp and europapark (Most of that was spelt wrong!) but thats kind of my birthday present since it costs £700 D: Anyway I better let you get on with the story ^-^**

Sam ran after the halfa and techno geek as they ran towards an unknown destination Sam didnt know about. "Guys! Where are we going?" Sam whined sounding frustrated with the two immature boys.

"Do you know what day it is?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at his confused girlfriend. Sam shook her head at the halfa before he shouted "Its your birthday!"

"It can't be." Sam replied as she placed a hand on her mouth.

"It is and me and Danny have a few surprised in store for you." Tucker said winking at the goth as they reached a store. "This is our first stop." Tucker said standing in front of the small store.

"We came here on your 5th birthday remember." Danny said taking Sams hand as they opened the rusty door. Sam shook her head.

"Wait? The candy store?" Sam asked as Danny turned a light on exposing the store.

"Yeah." Tucker replied.

**FLASHBACK**

Sam, Tucker and Danny walked into the small candy store there eyes looking everywhere. "Okay kids get some candy each." Sams mother and father said smiling at the young excited children.

"Yay thanks mommy." Sam said hugging her mothers knee. The goth wore a black top with a small white rabbit on the front as well as a pair of light jeans.

The trio quickly collected a bag of candy which contained sherbet and many other extremely sugary items. Danny took a bite of a gummy bear as his eyes quickly widened.

"These are amazing!" Danny shouted as he began jumping up and down as the sugar quickly took over the young child. Sam giggled at the raven haired boy as he began to consume more of the sugary treats.

Tucker took a bite out of a piece of candy and quickly followed Dannys actions as the sugar kicked in. Sam on the other hand stayed calm and laughed at her friends.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And even after that day I still can't handle too much sugar." Danny said chuckling.

"Those were the days." Tucker said wiping a tear away from laughing. The geek looked round the store to find boxes of candy making him smile eviliy. "Danny, Sam there's still sweets here and they're still editable."

"Can we take some?" Tucker asked looking at his friends with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not?" Danny replied, opening his pink school bag he had snuck along. Sam laughed watching the boys collecting candy.

After around fifteen minutes of candy collecting Tucker finally spoke. "Come on! We haven't finished yet." Tucker said walking towards the door.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Danny why are we here?" Sam asked, looking around the Amity Park mall as cob webs hung over the escalators and dust sat on every flat surface that met the eye.

"Because me and Tucker have to get a few things." Danny replied handing Sam an ecto gun and Fenton phones. "We will be back in two minutes." The halfa said kissing his girlfriend. Sam began waiting patiently for the halfa.

"What's taking him so long?" Sam thought as she fiddled with the ecto weapon.

"We're back." Danny said making Sam jump slightly. The halfa held a large paper bag before turning into his alter ego. "Come on I will fly us to our next stop." Danny said as he ruffled his snow white hair.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Sam opened her eyes slowly and a smile immediately grew on her face. Danny flew to the ground as he looked at his surroundings. The trio were in an indoor pool complete with water slides and a hot tub.

"Tucker put the emergency power." Danny asked taking Sams hand again.

"Thanks Danny but I don't have a swimming suit." Sam said looking at her tattered clothes she had been wearing since she was in New York. The halfa raised the paper bag up.

"There you go. Me and Tucker will get changed in a minute." The halfa said smiling at the goth.

Sam entered a changing room only minutes away from the pool and quickly cursed her boyfriend noticing he had got her a bikini.

"Daniel James Fenton!" Sam screamed storming out of the changing room in the purple bikini. Danny and Tucker began laughing at Sams reaction.

"Hey if you think that's bad look we're wearing!" Tucker shouted laughing in between each word. Sam raised an eyebrow as the halfa and the techno geek came out of the male changing rooms in there swimming shorts. Tuckers were pink and decorated with unicorns and Dannys was black and decorated with pictures of him in his ghost form.

"What boy would wear these!" Danny shouted.

The trio burst into laughter at there swim wear until a howl made them go silent. The halfa and goth looked round to see Shadow at the other side of the pool, his scarlet red eyes scaring the goth. "Shadow!" Danny shouted his falling to pieces knowing his pet was infected. The dog leaped at the halfa making him fall into the pool along with the wolf like dog.

"DANNY!" Tucker and Sam screamed as there friend was dragged deeper into the water. The goth instinctively pulled out the ecto weapon the halfa gave her at the mall and dived into the water. Sam noticed blood coming from the halfa who was struggling for air and against the dogs grip.

A pink ectoblast hit the dog before Sam could get anywhere near Danny. The goth quickly located Vlad Plasmius lifting her unconscious boyfriend from the water. The goth quickly resurfaced to find Vlad gently placing Danny flat on his back at the side of the pool.

"He isn't breathing!" Tucker shouted before adding "And he has been bit again." Tears ran down the techno geeks cheeks for the first time in while.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Vlad asked looking at the teens who shook there head. "Darn it." Vlad whispered pinching the bridge of his nose as he knew what he would have to do. "I don't think he can be infected again if he has been cured already." Vlad said to comfort Dannys friends. Vlad took a deep breath and gave Danny mouth to mouth (AN: OMG I am evil :D) Sam and Tucker cringed at the sight of the older halfa making contact with the younger one (AN: :S Lol its so wrong).

"Ew." Sam said closing her eyes trying to keep herself from being sick.

Danny coughed up water before taking a deep breath. "Thanks Sam." Danny whispered kissing Vlad believing it was Sam. The elder halfa pushed away in shock and disgust before the halfa opened his eyes realizing why the person had pulled away. Danny screamed loudly as he noticed Vlad above him. "Oh my gosh! You didnt? I didnt?" Danny said his heart racing.

Tucker and Sam laughed at there friends reaction. "You sick fruitloop!" Danny shouted rinsing his mouth out with water from the pool next to him. Vlad quickly rinsed his mouth out.

"Says the person who kissed me!" Vlad yelled.

"Hey guys look!" Danny said looking down into the pool. "Embers guitar." The halfa said pulling the large guitar from the water.

"Guys I know how we can get the cure around the world!" Sam shouted, snapping her fingers.

**Lol DannyxVlad moment D: But dont worry the rest is all DANNYxSAM! Also speaking of messed up slashes I am planning on doing a JacobxEdward twilight story to annoy one of my friends *Evil laugh* so if you see that dont think that I have gone insane. Lol the idea of writing a slash or yaoi would be fun but disturbing and the odds are mines would be extremely sick (or funny) Anyway talk later! :D**


	31. Idea

**Grr.. Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in like...forever. Anyway I have been trying to work on my Danny Phantom season 4 fic which is being published on the 3rd of April...I haven't even finished the first episode yet..so yeah.. Also I had a physics NAB today so I have been revising all week. I think I failed it. One question was what is the diffrence between a vector and scaler. I was like D: Also I was busy this weekend ^-^ for a good reason. I got Phantom Planet on my Ipod :D I can't stop watching it, I was in music and I was watching it..until the teacher came in. Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Anyway enjoy!**

Amity park was silent. The endless blue sky shined down upon the once wonderful town. Three teens and a adult...I mean old man walked through the streets of the abandoned town in silence. The silence would only be broke due to a snicker coming from Sam or Tucker. "I just noticed something." Tucker said braking the awkward silence.

"What?" Danny snapped.

"I'm the only person here who hasn't been kissed by you." Tucker said as he began to laugh again. Tucker went silent as Danny shot a small ecto blast which aimed perfectly on Tuckers butt.

"Maybe you should remember what I could do to you if you really annoyed me?" Danny said his voice sounding threatening to the techno geek but Sam knew he was just trying to scare him. Sam giggled at Tucker as rubbed his butt as his eyes narrowed at the younger halfa. Vlad even smirked at Dannys actions but still felt disgusted looking at the teen after the event that had took place earlier.

The sound of glass smashing into little shards started all the group. Red eyed humans exited the small store only meters from the uninfected halfas and humans. Danny and Vlad quickly turned into there alter egos. Sam and Tucker pulled out a ecto assault riffle and aimed at the horde of vicious humans.

Shadow appeared from the horde his eyes staring directly at Danny.. The wolf like dog let out a spine chilling howl before more infected civilians appeared. Danny, Vlad, Sam and Tuckers breathing became heavier as there eyes watched for movement in the horde.

"Guys we can't take on all of them." Danny whispered noticing more appearing by the second. "When I say now, Vlad you grab Tucker and I'll grab Sam, we will fly back to FentonWorks." Danny whispered before quickly shouting "Now!"

The halfas took flight before any of the infected civilians could stick there teeth into them. Danny and Vlads minds were set on the destination.

"When Danny going to get back?" Jazz asked her mother and as if on que the teens and Vlad flew in the door.

"Sam lock the door!" Danny shouted his breathing labored and his skin pale due to panic. Vlad and Tucker assisted the goth.

"There is hundreds of them in Amity Park now!" Danny said before adding "There was never this much." His eyes were filled with fear.

"Danny, didnt you listen to me? I know how we can deal with this." Sam said smiling. Danny and the others raised an eyebrow at the goth. "I found Ember's guitar and what does her guitar do?" Sam said smiling.

"It makes spells. All we have to do is find a way to put the cure into the guitars frequencies and hopefully if we can get the music around the whole world we can save it and cure everyone." Sam said pulling the guitar by its strap from her back.

"Sam you're a genius." Danny said before kissing his girlfriend.

"But how are we going to do it. One, we don't know anyone who can play guitar, two we don't know how to put a new spell into the guitar!" Tucker said his eyes filled with worry as he flung his arms in the air.

"You have a point." Maddie said looking concerned.

"I can play guitar." Sam said smiling at the group.

"And I could probably be able to put the spell into the guitar." Vlad added trying to make himself useful.

"Perfect, we will start that tomorrow...So What happened when you were out." Maddie asked smiling at the teens.

"I was bit..But I wasn't infected." Danny said raising an eyebrow. "Am I immune to the virus?"

"Yeah, everyone here will get one too." Maddie said ignoring a whine coming off a very needle phobic Tucker.

"Where did you guys go?" Danielle asked as Tuckers parents and Wulf also entered the room. (AN: Everyone in the room: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Danielle, Vlad, Tuckers parents, Wulf. Lol)

Everyone took a seat on the ground of the lab as they listened to Sam, Tucker and Danny talk about there day. "Why was Vlad there?" Jazz asked raising an eyebrow.

Tucker began laughing not noticing a very deadly glare Danny was giving him. "What's so funny?" Jack asked confused by the geek.

"Vlad and Danny..."

"Tucker! Shut it!" Danny said as his eyes flashed neon green.

"Danny kissed Vlad!" (AN: Wow...never Thought I would ever write that.)

"WHAT!" The others yelled as there eyes filled with confusion.

"I swear I'm going to waste your little friend." Vlad whispered to the younger halfa.

"Look! Long story short I stopped breathing and Vlad gave me mouth to mouth and I thought he was Sam and accidentally kissed him...He..saved My life." Danny said smiling.(AN: This is a DxS fic all the way just because Danny smiles doesn't mean he loves Vlad!)

"Tucker you are so dead..." Danny whispered before an evil thought came into his head. "Oh and mom I think Tucker wants to go first getting his vaccine." Danny said with an evil smirk on his face.

"What!" Tucker shouted.

"Karma." Sam whispered to the halfa before snuggling close to him. Danny wrapped his arms around the goth.

**Review if you have the time ^-^**


	32. Hope on the horizon

**Warning! I will not be working as much on fanfictions for a the next week or so as I am doing exams :'( I have 3 exams on monday, 2 on tuesday and..you kind of get the point..but I thought to myself "You know what lets write the next chapter" And here I am lol. Anyway I have had my fair share of crying tonight! I was watching the final Hannah Montana and couldnt stop crying! Also I was reading checkmate and I was crying my eyes out! It is the most heart braking Danny Phantom fanfic I have ever read! Also be afraid...be VERY afraid..I read a DxV fic and liked it D: It was called frozen christmas (I know a bit late) and it was very good D: besides the whole naked Vlad part...but you know! Lol my friend was worried about me... Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

Vlad sat on a lab chair as he silently working on Embers guitar, his eyes narrowed as he worked as hard as he could he could on the device. "Who has the plan!" Sam shouted making the elder halfa jump and lose grip of his screwdriver.

"Blasted child! You don't have to shout!" Vlad snapped lifting up the screwdriver.

"I GOT THEM!" Danny shouted loudly into Vlads ear to annoy his arch-enemy.

"DANIEL!" Vlad roared as his eyes turned red.

"VLADIMIR!" Danny shouted making Sam giggle. (AN: Vladimir is such an awesome name ^-^ Apparently Vlads middle name is Richard...Vladimir Richard Masters...Epic!)

Danny and Sam looked evilly at each other as an evil plan popped into their heads.

"GUYS EVERYONE COME IN THE LAB!" Sam and Danny shouted taking a sheet of paper out of his pocket.

"Right we have the plan. Okay Danny, Vlad and Danielle we need you guys to help fill the power supply." Sam said before adding "Mr... and Mrs... Fenton made an ecto converter last night using old blueprints."

**Plan**

Danny, Vlad and Danielle will power the ecto converter enough to power all the TV's around the world.

Tucker will hack into the satellite in space to turn the televisions on all over the world and get Sams song on the television.

Sam will play a melody to turn everyone back to normal while others watch Sams back.

**End of plan**

"How long will the guitar take Vlad?" Sam asked looking over at the older man with curiosity filled her facial expression.

"Tomorrow, until then why don't you set up everything you need?" Vlad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because the infected might damage it." Danny replied, looking over Vlads shoulder along with Sam as he worked on the guitar.

"Will you go away!" Vlad yelled becoming quickly annoyed at the younger halfa not wanting to be anywhere near him after the incident.

"I'm sorry for wanting to help." Danny replied sounding annoyed before moving away from Vlad.

"Danny lets leave Vlad alone." Sam whispered stroking the back of Dannys neck making the younger halfa blush before exiting the lab.

**One hour later..**

"Now what are we going to do!" Danny complained becoming quickly bored of sitting around doing nothing. "Wait where's Sam?" Danny thought looking around the room of people; Wulf lay asleep resting for the day to come, Danielle and Jazz chatted about something with Valerie, Tucker was with his parents talking and Dannys parents were asleep.

The halfa left the bedroom and tried to find his lover. The sound of Sams voice quickly alerted the halfa that she was outside of the house. "Sam?" Danny whispered silently going ghost before turning invisible and phasing through the door to find his girlfriend. The halfa quickly located his girlfriend in his bedroom singing quietly to herself. Danny turned invisible before entering the bedroom.

Sam looked outside as tears rolled down her cheeks. As she quietly sung to herself

**SAM SINGING (I dont own Stand by your man by Grey Delisle) **

_Stand by your man_

_and give him to arms to cling to_

_and something warm to come to when nights are cold and lonely_

_Stand by your man_

_and show the world you love him_

_Keep giving all the love you can_

_Stand by your man.._

"You can sing?" Danny said breaking the silence as he turned back into his human form.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted nervously jumping from his bed, she quickly avoided contact trying to prevent her boyfriend from seeing her cry.

"Did you make that song?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around the girls thin figure.

"My mom made it.." Sam whispered as tears began rolling down her cheek again. Danny looked Sam in the eyes as he wiped her tears from her cheek.

"Its amazing.." Danny said smiling softly at his girlfriend.

"I miss them Danny..." Sam whispered as she began to cry again. Danny hugged his girlfriend not wanting to let go.

**DIARY ENTRY**

Dear Diary

I almost forgot about my writing. All of this has been taking a toll on me. I am getting very thin and I can't stop thinking about my parents! I miss this so much. I miss there terrible taste in fashion, I miss the way they told me off for being late, I miss there comforting word but most of all I miss there hugs and cheesy goodnight kisses. I can't wait until tomorrow.

Sam

**Hi guys..well bye...Anyway I will try my very hardest to work on this fic while I have my exams..I regret taking physics now lol..by the way check out my youtube profile: DannyPhantomEpic :D I will probably start making Vlogs..if I can get over my looks :D I mean why do you think my profile picture is my dog? OMG I'm crying again CURSE YOU TOY STORY 3! :'( Well at least he got played with...wow that sounds wrong.**


	33. The plan in action

**Sorry for not updating it like...forever! I was away at camp for a week or so! Anyway I shoot a gun called the L98-A2 :D It was cool also I flew a plane called a tutor and I was like ^-^ cause I did aerobatics which was very scary 0_o I missed u guys tho :( but I'm back and should warn you this chapter would have been up eariler but I decided to redo it since my orginal chap 33 was terrible D: Also I have been working on many of my other fanfics these days -_- sigh.**

**I am going to start making blogs! Check out my channel: DannyPhantomEpic on youtube :D I will start making them so please comment! I am planning to show all my fanfics that haven't even been published yet :D Amazing would'nt you agree? lol sorry I'm in the middle of a massive sugar rush right now :D Also I am grounded and shouldnt been on the laptop but I'm a rebel...who seriously cant spell xD Also in other news I got a pet rat called Ezio! After the guy in Assasins creed. :( There was a rat there who was grey and white and had blue eyes and I was tempted to buy it and call it Vlad but it was very nervous and bit the pet shop assistant D: Also my guinea pig scratched me accidently and now I have to lines parallel on my wrist and I look like an emo DX They've not went away so I think I might have the cuts for a few days :( **

**Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! And Enjoy and review if you have the chance :3**

The moon lay low on the horizon which signaled the team in Fentonworks that they would soon be starting there plan. Inside the lower level of Fentonworks lay a small group preparing to save the world again.

Everyone was in there teams; Danny, Danni and Vlad were in there ghost forms the youngest halfas were covering there faces in camouflage cream. "Vlad come on!" Danny said trying to put camo cream on the elder halfas face with no avail.

"No Daniel, I'm not putting that filth on my face." Vlad spat stubbornly pushing Dannys hand away from his face. Sadly for Vlad he didnt have a choice when Danielle rubbed it roughly on his face when she was invisible. Danny was in his ghost form but instead of him normal jumpsuit he had a black vest top on along with a pair on green combat trousers and black combat boots.

"Right Valerie your time to shine." Danny said with a playful smirk looking at the ghost hunter. Valerie nodded in her ghost hunting suit before leaving the others to start her mission.

"Right while she's distracting them you guys get set up. Me, Danni and Vlad are going to the power station with the ecto converter." Danny said becoming focused on his task. Sam ran to her boyfriend quickly before gently kissing him on lips.

"Be careful." Sam pleaded as her violet eyes pierced Dannys.

"I will. I promise." Danny said smiling warmly at his girlfriend trying to give her comfort with his caring words and facial expression. The goth and ghost smiled at each other one last time before Vlad signaled Danny it was time to leave.

Danny, Danni and Vlad flew through the sky at a tremendous speed wanting to get this finished with. The green eyed teen held on to the converter as the headed towards the power station with the other halfas. Hope filled them as they spotted the power station only a few yards away.

Vlad connected the ecto converter to the power station. "Wait until we get the call off the others before we start." Vlad said looking at the now active invention, wondering how a man like Jack could create such an amazing device.

Valerie flew through the night sky, her mind set on distracting the zombie like creatures below. "Hey ecto scum! Catch me if you can!" Valerie taunted as she shot at the angry, infected civilians below. "I hope we can do this." She whispered noticing the fuel on her jet sledge was becoming decreasing rapidly.

Sam, Tucker and the others were setting up the camera and electronic devices. Wulf stood guard preventing any infected civilians from attacking the group. "Darn it!" Tucker shouted not noticing the confused looks he was receiving. "My PDA isn't strong enough to hack into the satellite." Tucker said losing hope that the plan would work.

"Wait isn't the mainframe to that satellite at Axion Labs?" Sam asked connecting a usb pen into a socket.

"Your right!" Tucker shouted before adding "Jazz, can you come along for back up?" Tucker asked looking at the aqua eyed teen.

"Sure." Jazz said calmly escorting the teenage boy with a relaxed demeanor. Not noticing the worried expressions coming from Tuckers parents. (AN: for once I did not forget Tuckers parents!)

"Danny and the others will have to power up the converter earlier then. It should only take a minute or two for Tucker to hack in...I Hope" Sam said getting ready to tell Danny.

Vlad and Danielle sat against the wall of the power station, bored out of there mind. Danny on the other hand was staring at the sky full of starts and planets. His eyes explored the vast amount of stars as he felt peace come to him for the first time in a while.

"Danny?" Sam shouted through the FentonPhones.

"Hey Sammy, What do you need?" Danny asked in a humorous tone.

"Very funny invisobill, We need you to start early. Tucker needs to hack into the satellite using the main frame in Axion labs." Sam said in a soft tone.

"That's fine we will start now." Danny said heading towards the power converter with Vlad and Danielle. "I'll go first...Just Incase it doesn't work." Danny said placing his hands on the machine. A loud buzzing sound emitted from the machine as it converted the halfas ecto energy into power, the other halfas copied Dannys actions as they watched the town light up.

Sam quickly tuned the guitar as she waited for Tucker to signal. "What if this fails?" Sam thought thinking of the consequences this could have.

"Now!" Tucker shouted through the FentonPhones, startling Sam and the others with FentonPhones in the ears. Sam played loudly as she made sure the cure was emitting out of the guitar.

Danny began to feel the toll of the energy converter. He felt light headed and dizzy due to the fact he was losing energy quicker than he was core was making it. Vlad was struggling to stay conscious along with Danielle. Danny had been used to losing lots of power due to using his ghostly wail frequently. Images of Sam made Danny more determined to do this.

"I need to do this for Sam...She Needs to see her family." Danny whispered as his breathing became labored. The halfa let out a loud sigh as he passed out on the machine still giving it his ecto energy.

The infected humans eyes turned to there original colours as they slowly returned back to humans. Groans escaped there mouths as there minds were slowly returning back to normal along with the memories. Valerie looked down with a smile on her face. Today was going to be a good day or so she thought...

Vlad lay on his back along with Danni as their eyes slowly opened to find Dannys limp body on top of the coveter. "Danny!" Vlad shouted pulling the boy away from the machine that was leaching the very life out of him. Vlad checked for a pulse and found none. "Danny wake up." Vlad shouted as tears ran down the bitter old mans cheeks. (AN: I am crying write now :'(...)

"Danny speak to me!" Sam shouted through the FentonPhones as she attempted to contact her boyfriend.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked looking around for the halfas. The goth felt her heart stop noticing Vlad had Danny on his shoulder and the worse part was she knew the halfas were crying. "DANNY?" Sam shouted running towards Danny who had been placed gently onto the pavement next to the group.

"All of his energy was put into the machine...He's Gone..." Vlad said moving Dannys fringe back to find his blue eyes closed.

"No..." Sam said as tears ran down her eyes. Maddie ran over to her son along with Jack, Jazz and Tucker. Maddie searched for a pulse with no avail.

"My baby boy!" Maddie cried as Jack hugged her. Danny was in his human form, his skin was pale and ice cold. Jazz grasped onto Tucker as tears flowed evenly down her cheeks. The geek tried to stay strong but failed as tears also rolled down his cheeks.

**To be continued... **

**:'( **


	34. I have no idea what to call this chapter

**Hi guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while! Don't kill me! I would just like to inform you guys that I have a facebook account for my fanfiction! My name on it is Kayleigh Fraser and my picture is my OC Laura :D Its supposed to be a character from Danny Phantom (terrible to he honest lol) Anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

A groan escaped Dannys mouth as he vaguely remembered walking into a bright light. "What happened?" the teen whispered before standing up, noticing his surroundings were completely black as if something had blocked out all light.

"You saved your world." A peaceful voice said startling the boy. Danny looked up to find a blonde haired woman with dove wings and a golden halo floating above him. The calm demeaned woman looked down at the teen as a white hue glowed rounded her.

"Are you an angel?" Danny asked nervously looking at her snow white feathers as a invisible wind brushed against them. The blonde haired woman giggled as she looked down at her snow white dress before answering the confused teen staring at her.

"Yes, I am...and You are too"

The shocked teenager looked at his back to find a pair of smaller wings, raising a hand the teen moved his hand above his head to find a halo of his own too. A gasp escaped the teens mouth noting his body was also surrounded by a white hue. "Wait did I..." Danny began before pausing unable to say the next word.

"Yes, you died saving your planet." The angel said looking at the boy with a peaceful demeanor and a sad smile. Mixed emotions filled Danny as Sam could see her family but he couldn't see her.

"But my girlfriend...My Friends and my family." Danny whimpered not wanting to leave them behind. He avoided eye contact with the angels knowing his eyes were now glazed with tears.

"I'm sorry but you can't return." The angel said frowning at the now very upset teenager.

"But I'm not finished on earth I need to protect them! I can't leave them!" Danny pleaded as tears began to fall freely down his cheeks.

"If I send you back when you die again you will become a ghost instead of a angel but when your family, friends and lover die they will become angels and you would never see them again do accept these terms?" The angel asked raising an eyebrow at the raven haired angel (AN: Yes Danny is an angel, since he is dead is his not half ghost anymore :'(.)

"I'd do anything to be with them." Danny said being truthful to the angel.

"You have past my test." The angel replied as a smirk grew on her face.

"What test?" Danny asked said with a puzzled expression glued on his face.

"You proved that deserve a second chance. You have showed me how much you love your family." The angel said with a peaceful expression on her face.

"So you lied? Will I turn into a ghost when I die?" Danny asked wondering if he would be able to see his family in the after life.

"Of course not Daniel but until then I must say goodbye." The angel said smiling at the extremely overjoyed halfa.

"Wait. Can you tell my grandma that I love her." Danny said smiling at the angel.

"Why don't you." She said as Dannys grandmother appeared in front of him.

"Honey!" She shouted hugging her grandson who was now taller than her. "I'm so proud of you!" She said hugging Danny even tighter.

"I miss you grandma." Danny said as a tear rolled down his cheek as he had not seen his grandmother since he was seven.

"I miss you too, and everyone else. Remember I'm always in here." She said pointing to Dannys heart making the teen smile..

"I love you grandma." Danny whispered hugging her once more before closing his eyes.

Sam ran a hand down Dannys very cold cheek as tears ran down her cheeks. "Please wake up." She whimpered as she put her head on the halfas chest, the others around the Goth cried including Vlad (AN: Vlad has a heart? D: lol).

"Another five minutes, Sam." Danny whispered as his skin returned to its normal shade. Sam jumped at the unexpected voice. The young hybrids eyes opened again as he smiled at his girlfriend secretly overjoyed to see her again.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted wrapping her arms around the halfa not ever wanting to let go. The young hybrid carefully stood up almost falling in the process.

"Hey fruitloop!" Danny shouted noticing Vlads bloodshot eyes. The halfa opened his arms offering Vlad a hug (AN: :D lol cuteness!) Vlad chuckled before excepting Dannys hug (AN: Not DxV! It's a MAN HUG . :D) "Your still a fruitloop." Danny whispered.

"Don't ruin it Danny."

NEWS REPORT A WEEK AFTER

"Thanks to Danny Fenton and his friends and family the world has been saved once more." Lance Thunder said smiling as he sat in the studio. "Now we go to our latest reporter David Kaufman who is interviewing our heroes." Lance said as the news report changed to outside FentonWorks.

"Thanks Lance. So Danny? What are you planning on doing now that the world has been saved again?" David asked as he handed the mic to the halfa.

"Right now we need to get the cure in the ghostzone using the song but after that I just want to go out with my friends and family and have fun." Danny answered smiling at his friends and family. "Also I'd like to add during the madness of the past few weeks we found the real Vlad Masters." Danny added looking into FentonWorks.

"The real Vlad Masters?" David asked raising an eyebrow at the grinning hybrid.

"Yes, Vlad Masters was overshadowed by the wesconsin ghost. Vlad isnt a ghost he is a human. He found out everyone hated him and stayed in hiding until now." Danny lied making Sam smile at him.

"What great news!" David said smiling.

"Vlad! Get out here!" Danny shouted loudly making David and the camera man jump not expecting such a small boy to make such noise. The old halfa raised an eyebrow within the home before exiting the door.

"Isn't that true Vlad? That ghost overshadowed you as revenge for defeating him." Danny lied making Vlad smile gratefully at him.

"Why yes. I was so worried people would reject me, I stayed in hiding." Vlad lied making a mental note to thank Daniel later.

Sams parents car parked next to there midly damaged home as they noticed there daughter waiting for them. "Mom! Dad!" Sam screamed running towards her parents before giving them a large hug. "I missed you." Sam cried as tears ran down the goths cheeks. Danny smiled at Sam before walking away from the now reunited family.

"Danny wait!" Sams mom said stopping the halfa in his tracks. "Why don't you come to our house tonight and have dinner with us?"

"I'd like that." Danny said turning into Phantom before flying away. Sam and Danny both smiled as the goths parents had finally accepted Danny.

**One chapter to go people! Are you excited? Cause I'm excited :D I hope you don't think it was cheesy Danny was an angel but I thought it was a good idea. Danny was originally just going to die there but after reading the reviews I re-did this chapter :D Hope you enjoyed this chap and please review ^-^ **


	35. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Shocked? I know! I can't believe that I have finally finished Ghostland! Man! The last time I actually wrote this I was a new cadet and I had been single since birth LOL! Man if any of you guys would like to know I am finally in my first serious relationship and it's strangely not with the guy I expected, its with a guy who bullied me for two years :L Ironic much? Me and and my best buddie went to a camp and he and two other guys went and on the bus we all became friends! I was upset at camp one night and I rested my head on his shoulder and then after a month of meeting up he finally asked me out! Also check out MY NEW ACCOUNT TheUltimatePhan! I WILL FINISH ALL FANFICTIONS ON THIS ACCOUNT ASAP! Also thanks for all the reviews!**

**I was also amazed I finished this now, I thought it would be delayed until the summer! I have exams this month, and two prelims tomorrow which I still need to revise for! Oh dear...Wish me luck guys :L**** I'm doomed...**

**Anyway I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM D:**

* * *

The sun shined in Amity Park, ten years had passed since the incident involving what citizens now called "Ecto Flu". Everything was back to normal. Order had been restored. Next to the statue of Danny Phantom stood a family: two adults, a baby and a toddler. The mother of the children smiled as she pointed at the statue.

"Who's that, Lilith?" The woman asked, her violet eyes sparkled with joy as she looked at the small, raven haired toddler.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled with glee as she hopped up and down. The father of the family chuckled, his light ocean blue eyes looked down at the girl as she hugged his leg.

"Yes. Your mommy and uncle Tucker should be here too though" Danny said, as he cradled the baby in his arms. "Without them, Daddy would have been in big trouble." The hybrid said, looking at Sam with eyes filled with love.

"Daddy? Why isnt uncle Vladdy here?" The girl asked, tilting her head, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Uncle Vlad was on holiday." Danny lied, the hybrid hated lying to his daughter but the story would confuse her, it may even upset her. Of course the toddler believed her father due to her young age and innocence. The hybrid had allowed Vlad to be part of his son and daughters life, the elder hybrid had saved his life and for that he owed him the chance to help Lilith and James budding ghost powers.

"Daddy?" Lilith said, cuddling her fathers leg before being lifted by Sam.

"Yes, Lily" Danny asked, his soft blue eyes looked at his daughters dark violet ones.

"Can we fly home?" Lily asked, jumping up and down on the spot unable to control her excitement. Danny looked at his wife, who nodded.

"Ok" Danny said, turning into his ghost form swiftly followed by his daughters change. The small girl turned into a white-haired, green-eyed ghost, taking her father's ghost genetics as expected. The girl floated away from her mothers grip. The two hybrids hovered but before leaving, Danny handed James to Sam, receiving a kiss in the process.

"Come on, lily" Danny said, waving goodbye to his wife as he flew into the sky with his four-year old daughter.

"daddy's girl" Sam whispered, as she chuckled at the two hybrids flying in the sky. James suddenly burped, causing a small ghostly wail to escape his mouth. Sam rolled her eyes. "Nothing will ever be normal for us, will it James?" Sam said, rubbing her sons cheek causing the boy to giggle.

"I love it that way."

* * *

**D'aw happy endings! Sorry that this is so short! I have way too much on my plate and to be honest I thought this ended off the story very well! I'm now 16 D: I'm so old . Why do I still watch this! LOL Anyway guys if you actually read this you might want to check out my new account TheUltimatePhan :3**


End file.
